Étapes par étapes
by Elelia
Summary: Tout commence dans un bus, avec une contrôleuse et une étudiante. Une rencontre qui pourrait être anodine et s'arrêter là, mais c'était sans oublier un concours de circonstances sortit de nul part. Fera-t-il des heureux ou des malheureux ?
1. Première partie

**Hey ! Me voilà encore avec un OS ! J'ai pas encore finis Une danse mais pour l'instant, je suis trop focalisée sur cet OS pour continuer celui-là. En fait, l'idée m'est venue après m'être prise une amende. xD Ça peut paraître idiot mais j'ai tout de suite imaginé un truc où Fang se faisait prendre une amende par Light. A la base, c'était censé être seulement ça, un truc court quoi mais je suis totalement partie en cacahuète. Y a plein d'idées qui ont germé et j'ai toute la chronologie de l'OS dans la tête. J'ai également voulu essayé quelque chose de nouveau en exprimant les pensées des personnages seulement quand je trouvais ça nécessaire, et pareil pour leurs mouvements. J'vous laisse la liberté en somme. Enfin je sais pas trop, c'est l'impression que j'ai eu en l'écrivant. Mais ce n'est que la première partie aussi ! Je ne sais pas combien il y en aura mais il reste encore un bout de chemin avant que l'OS soit bel et bien terminé. Bref, j'vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le paysage urbain défilait sous mes yeux sans que je n'y fasse vraiment attention. Une personne pourrait tomber dans les pommes sur le trottoir d'en face que je ne prendrais même pas la peine de regarder. J'étais beaucoup trop obnubilée par le prochain arrêt du bus. Celui où elle allait monter afin de vérifier que personne n'était en infraction. Encore une fois, j'allais pouvoir la regarder sous toutes les coutures pendant une ou deux misérables minutes avant de la voir descendre et que les portes se referment derrière elle. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il devrait se passer, comme d'habitude mais cette fois-ci, j'avais autre chose en tête. Un plan. Encore quelques mètres.

Le bus ralentit, me faisant légèrement pencher vers la droite alors que j'étais adossée contre la vitre et qu'une horrible barre de fer me rentrait dans le dos. A ma droite, assis sur des sièges, mes camarades de classe discutaient joyeusement d'un sujet que j'ignorais totalement. Ils n'étaient pas au courant de mon plan, ce sera une surprise totale. J'avais hâte de voir la tête qu'ils allaient tirer. Cette blonde était à moi.

Finalement, le véhicule se retrouva à l'arrêt et à travers la vitre qui était en face de moi, je suivis la femme que je convoitais depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. Les portes de devant s'ouvrirent pour lui permettre de monter dans le bus. Là, je pus l'admirer. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond rosé, une couleur je trouvais surnaturel et qui avait le don de m'envoûter. Mais ses yeux ressemblant à de l'eau limpide, de celle que l'on pouvait admirer sur les îles paradisiaques, étaient bien plus fascinant. C'était comme plonger la tête baisser dans l'eau et se laisse emporter par les vagues. C'était à la fois apaisant et excitant. Son visage était finement dessiné mais ses traits étaient durent, souvent crisper en une expression sévère. Pourtant, j'étais sûre qu'elle était douce. Sa peau blanche devait l'être également. Malgré sa veste ample de contrôleur, je pouvais aisément imaginer ses formes féminines sous ce tas de vêtements. Cette femme était à tomber. Le savait-elle au moins ?

Tellement absorbée par ma contemplation, je ne me rendis compte qu'après qu'elle avait émit un soupir puisqu'elle était arrivée à mon niveau et qu'elle attendait que je lui tende ma carte. Mes yeux ses baisèrent sur sa main tendue vers moi et retournèrent sur son visage avant qu'un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. A moi de jouer.

« - _Je l'ai oublié_ déclarais-je en haussant les épaules. »

Elle ne répondit pas et continua son avancée dans le bus afin de contrôler les personnes restantes. Mes amis me questionnèrent alors sur mon comportement mais je ne répondis pas, trop absorbée par ma jolie blonde. Cette dernière revint à ma hauteur et, alors que les portes s'ouvraient, elle m'intima de descendre d'un signe de tête. Alors que je posais un pied à terre, je me retournais pour lancer un clin d'œil à mes amis, leur faisant bien comprendre ce que j'avais en tête et les applaudissements fusèrent accompagnés par des sifflements. Je ris un moment en observant le bus s'éloigner et reportais ensuite mon attention sur me geôlière. Elle était occupée à noter quelque chose sur le papier d'un petit carnet, que je devinais être mon amende.

« - _Vous avez une pièce d'identité ?_ demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux vers moi. »

J'avais déjà entendu sa voix lorsqu'elle me disait bonjour mais je ne pus de nouveau m'empêcher de frissonner. Elle me faisait vraiment un effet pas croyable. Je m'arrachais à mon état de semi-béatitude pour fouiller dans mon sac et en sortir ma carte d'identité. Elle la récupéra, jeta un coup d'œil et reprit ses notes. J'en profitais pour la détailler sans aucune gêne, une main sur la hanche, avec un sourire arrogant. En fait, à partir de là, c'était de l'improvisation totale. J'avais seulement prévu le coup du « j'ai oublié ma carte ». Ce n'était pas plus mal, j'adorais réagir à l'instinct.

Ses yeux finirent par se poser sur moi alors qu'elle me tendit le papier pour que je signe. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux. Et oui belle blonde, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi. Sans me départir de mon sourire, j'attrapais le stylo qu'elle me tendait pour signer le papier.

« - _Vous pouvez payer directement ?_

- _Non, je garde mes billets pour d'autres occasions._ »

Beau sous-entendu. J'étais fière de moi. Une fois ma signature sur le papier, je lui rendis son stylo et plongeais de nouveau mes yeux dans les siens. Elle me fixait toujours. Bon signe ? Aucune idée mais je pouvais sentir mon cœur s'emballer à ce simple contact visuel. Et je n'étais qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Finalement, elle haussa les épaules, arracha le papier du calepin et me le tendit. Une fois dans mes mans, je ne pris même pas le temps de regarder la somme que je devais payer et le fourrait directement dans la poche de mon jean. Mais, alors que j'aurais du partir, je restais plantée devant elle. Franchement, je ne savais même pas pourquoi je faisais ça. Mais si je pouvais profiter, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes de plus, de sa beauté, j'étais partante. Et ses sourcils qui se fronçaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rendait compte que je n'avais pas l'intention de bouger me faisait sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Mais je me décidais tout de même à tourner les talons, ne voulant pas non plus passer pour une folle dingue. Ce serait vraiment dommage sinon. Au final, mon plan n'avait pas servit à grand-chose si ce n'était qu'échanger quelques paroles de plus avec. Mais c'était tout de même ça de gagné, non ?

« - _Attendez._ »

Je m'arrêtais net. Pourquoi voulait-elle que je m'arrête ? Ah, je sais ! Elle n'a pas été insensible à mon charme et elle ne veut pas me laisser partir. Evidemment, ça ne peut être que ça. Je l'avais dans la poche. Soudain, je sentis le dos de sa main au niveau de mes fesses et je sursautais tout en frissonnant. Mais c'est qu'elle ne perdait pas de temps ! Intéressant. Néanmoins, lorsque je me retournais pour lui faire face, je la découvrir avec ma carte de transport dans les mains. Et merde, j'avais oublié que je l'avais mis dans ma poche arrière. Fang, tu es grillée. Affichant une mine penaude, j'haussais les épaules

« - _Oups_ soufflais-je en feignant l'innocence. »

Visiblement furieuse, elle me rendit ma carte avant de s'éloigner. Je la regardais faire avant de me mettre à rire. Voilà que je faisais une erreur digne d'une débutante ! N'empêche, j'avais hâte de la retrouver à nouveau demain, histoire de voir qu'elle attitude elle allait prendre à mon égard. Je penchais plus sur le fait qu'elle fasse comme si de rien n'était mais on avait le droit de rêver, non ? Glissant mes mains dans mes poches, je pris le chemin pour rentrer chez moi, décidant qu'une petite marche me ferait le plus grand bien.

* * *

Ouvrant la porte d'entrée, je pénétrais dans mon appartement et retirais dans un premier temps ma veste de contrôleur. Elle était bien trop épaisse à mon goût mais le patron avait été stricte sur cette question là : pas de veste, t'es viré. Je ne pouvais pas risquer de perdre mon emploi pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. Une fois m'être débarrassée de mes chaussures, je rejoignis le salon où ma sœur cadette était confortablement installée sur le canapé. Je lui adressais un sourire et me penchais vers elle afin de l'embrasser sur la joue.

« - _Comment s'est passée ta journée ?_ demandais-je en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'émission qu'elle regardait.

- _Oh, comme d'habitude tu sais. On a encore une tonne de devoirs à faire._

- _Et tu ne les fais pas ?_

- _Je souffle cinq minutes. Et toi, ta journée ?_

- _Rien de spécial._ »

Je me remémorais l'épisode de la jeune étudiante qui avait visiblement voulu prendre une amende. Depuis que j'étais chargée de cette ligne, je la croisais toujours aux mêmes horaires, et à d'autres également. Son regard était toujours rivé sur moi ce qui me gênait atrocement. Je ne supportais pas que les gens me dévisagent sans aucune gêne. Mais avec le coup qu'elle m'avait fait aujourd'hui, je la trouvais encore plus étrange. Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait à faire ? Dans tous les cas, il était inutile que j'en parle à Serah. Et puis, je n'avais aucune envie d'évoquer cet épisode.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le repas. Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil de ce que contenait le réfrigérateur, je décidais de préparer un poulet rôti avec des pommes de terre. Un plat des plus classiques mais la cuisine n'était pas mon fort. Je sortis donc le nécessaire avant de préchauffer le four et de commencer à éplucher les pommes de terre.

« - _Tu savais que certains requins étaient inoffensifs ?_ demanda ma cadette depuis le salon.

- _Tu regardes encore cette émission ?_

- _Oui. J'aime bien. Comme quoi, il ne faut pas se baser sur une certaine nature pour juger un être vivant._ »

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je lui avais bien inculqué les bonnes valeurs. Je pouvais me vanter d'avoir une sœur plus intelligente et plus humaine, dans le bon sens du terme évidemment, que les autres. Ma sœur resterait ma plus grande fierté.

* * *

« - _Alors aujourd'hui, tu te lance vraiment ?_

- _Ouais. J'aime pas laisser traîner les choses tu vois. Et j'estime attendre depuis bien trop longtemps._

- _Dix euros qu'elle refuse._

- _Tenu._ »

Pour souligner notre accord, je lui tapais dans la main en lui adressant un sourire arrogant. Je ne savais pas d'où je tenais une telle assurance mais j'étais certaine qu'elle accepterait. L'échec était inconcevable. Je n'avais même pas préparé ce que j'allais lui dire, c'était inutile. L'improvisation était ma meilleure amie.

Adoptant ma posture chétif que je prenais le plus souvent en boîte de nuit ou dans les bars, je m'imaginais déjà en train de l'emmener dans le bar que je fréquentais généralement. Un parfait endroit pour faire connaissance. En plus, les boissons y étaient divines. Le bus finit par s'arrêter à l'arrêt que j'attendais chaque jour et la belle blonde monta, comme à son habitude. J'attendis donc patiemment qu'elle arrive à ma hauteur. Et c'est ce qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

Tout en détaillant son visage, je lui tendis ma carte. Elle évitait soigneusement mon regard. Serait-elle, par le plus grand des hasards, gênée ? Mon sourire s'agrandit. Alors qu'elle me rendait ce qui m'appartenait, mes doigts se refermèrent sur les seins, attirant ses yeux dans les miens.

« - _Ca te dit qu'on aille boire un verre ?_ »

Tact au tact. Je n'aimais pas passer par quatre chemins. Ses yeux ne reflétaient rien, si ce n'était la surprise, mais je pouvais la sentir s'agiter. Sa main moite en était la preuve. Je lui intimais mentalement d'accepter. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à perdre ? Si ce n'était qu'une petite demi-heure à tout cassé. Mon pouce se permit de tracer quelques cercles sur le dos de sa main, la faisant frissonner. Bon signe, très bon signe.

« - _Je n'ai pas encore terminé mon service_ tenta-t-elle de contrer.

- _J'ai tout mon temps_ répliquais-je sans aucun temps d'attente. »

Et c'était vrai d'ailleurs. Enfin, j'avais bien évidemment des devoirs à faire mais elle passait avant, évidemment. Finalement, elle retira sa main avant de se détourner légèrement, prête à continuer ce qu'elle était venue faire.

« - _Attends-moi dehors._ »

Je me tournais alors vers mes camarades et leur accordait un sourire triomphant. Tous étaient tellement surpris qu'ils oublièrent de montrer leur titre de transport. Je récupérerais mon argent plus tard. Et puis, cela ne faisait pas très classe devant mon rendez-vous de la soirée. Docile, je descendis du bus et attendis patiemment que la blonde me rejoigne. Elle me jeta un rapidement coup d'œil avant de parler dans son talkie walkie. Je ne fis pas vraiment attention à ce qu'elle disait, plus concentrée sur le timbre de sa voix. Sévère, sans émotion et pourtant, j'arrivais à y déceler de la douceur. Cette femme devait être remplie de mystère.

La paire d'yeux bleus se reporta sur moi et elle resta silencieuse un moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« - _J'aurais terminé dans trente minutes_ expliqua-t-elle.

- _Pas de soucis, j'ai de quoi m'occuper._ »

Et fidèle à moi-même, je sortis un paquet de mikado de mon sac avant de m'adosser sur la vitre de l'arrêt de bus, les yeux toujours rivé sur celle que je convoitais. Elle haussa un sourcil avant de se détourner et d'observer le trottoir d'en face. J'en profitais pour l'admirer de dos tandis que je croquais dans un des bâtonnets. Ses cheveux ne tombaient pas dans son dos, comme on aurait pu le croire. Elle les avait rabattus devant, au niveau de son épaule gauche. Ainsi, ils descendaient jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Je n'avais pas besoin de le voir pour le savoir. Tout ce temps passé à l'observer m'a permis de mémoriser un bon nombre de choses. Comme sa manie de frôler ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage, du côté droit, quand ils n'étaient pas placés correctement. Je n'avais jamais autant scruté quelqu'un de toute ma vie. Merde, je devais être vraiment accro à elle. Cela me fit rire. Je ne savais rien d'elle mais ça ne pouvait pas m'empêcher de ne penser qu'à elle. Pourtant, j'en ai connu des filles, et des hommes aussi, mais elle était la seule à me faire cet effet là. C'était une des principales raisons pour laquelle je ne pouvais pas la laisser me glisser entre les doigts.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent plus lentement que ce que je l'aurais espéré. Visiblement, le temps était contre moi. Mais je m'en fichais. Elle avait dit oui. Je la regardais donc faire son job, montant et descendant des bus qui s'arrêtaient ici. C'est là que je me rendis compte à quel point cela pouvait être barbant. Comment faisait-elle pour supporter une routine pareille ? Ça ressemblait presque au travail à la chaîne. Heureusement que j'étais là pour la sortir de la monotonie. Etait-ce la raison qui l'avait poussé à accepter ? Bah, qu'importe. Elle avait dit oui. J'adorais me répéter cette phrase.

L'air s'était quelque peu refroidi. L'hiver commençait à se faire ressentir. Et comme une idiote, j'étais seulement équipé d'une simple veste en cuir pour me protéger du froid. Evidemment, elle ne protégeait rien du tout. La prochaine fois, je penserais à mettre quelque chose de plus chaud.

Finalement, la belle inconnue se rapprocha de moi, ayant visiblement terminé son service. J'avais eu tout le temps pour engloutir chaque mikado présent dans la boîte. J'aurais peut-être dû lui en proposer un.

« - _Bon, tu compte m'emmener où ?_ demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- _Là-bas._ »

Je pointais mon doigt en direction du bar à l'autre bout de la rue et elle se retourna pour l'observer un moment. La devanture ne payait pas de mine, certes, mais l'ambiance à l'intérieur y était excellente. Chaque soirée que j'y passais, je faisais de nouvelles connaissances et le tout se terminait en de grands éclats de rire. Et comme j'étais une habituée, j'avais le droit à des baisses de prix de la part de la patronne.

« - _Un bar, on ne pouvait pas faire plus original_ soupira-t-elle sans me faire face.

- _Je vais t'apprendre à ne pas juger sur les apparences_ répliquais-je, espiègle. »

Je me détachais de l'arrêt de bus pour commencer à traverser la route mais, en cours de chemin, je pivotais sur moi-même pour lui adresser un clin d'œil, appuyant ainsi mes propos. Elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de me suivre, toujours les bras croisés. Ça allait devenir une habitude à force.

Une fois devant le bar, je poussais la porte d'entrée afin de permettre à mon rendez-vous de passer. Sans émettre le moindre remerciement, elle entra et je la suivis de prêt, sans me formaliser de son manque de politesse. Je fus tout de suite frapper par la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce. Pas suffocante mais assez forte pour que j'en retire ma veste. D'ailleurs, la belle blonde m'imita, laissant ainsi son chemisier à nu. Son corps était que je me l'étais imaginée. Fin, élancé, sculpté à la perfection et aux formes qui appelaient à la tentation. D'ailleurs, quelques regards s'étaient posés sur elle afin de l'admirer. Pas touche les gars, c'est la mienne. Et comme pour approuver mes dires, je passais une main dans son dos pour l'emmener jusqu'au comptoir où Lebreau se trouvait derrière, un éternel verre dans les mains accompagné de son fameux torchon.

« - _Hé Fang ! Comment tu vas ?_ me demanda-t-elle en me voyant approché.

- _Impec', et toi ?_

- _Tout va bien, les clients ne manquent pas en ce moment. Ca fait un moment que tu n'étais plus passée d'ailleurs, je commençais à m'inquiéter._

- _Oh tu sais, les devoirs, le boulot, j'avais plus trop le temps._

- _Dis plutôt que tu passais tes soirées en boîte._

- _Ah ah, y a un peu de ça, je l'avoue._ »

Elle m'accorda un sourire amusé avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme qui m'accompagnait. D'un signe de la main, je l'invitais à s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets avant de m'y hisser à mon tour. Regardant de nouveau la patronne, je vis les tonnes de questions au sujet de celle qui m'accompagnait lui brûler les lèvres mais elle se retint d'assouvir sa curiosité.

« - _Bon, qu'est-ce que je vous sers alors ?_ »

Je me tournais vers la blonde, l'invitant à commander en première.

« - _Une vodka orange s'il vous plait._ »

Ah, madame aimait l'alcool fort. A moins qu'elle tente simplement de m'impressionner. Mais ça ne semblait pas être son genre.

« - _Juste une bière pour moi. En pression s'te plait._

- _Okay les filles, je vous fais ça._ »

Je la remerciant d'un signe de tête avant de poser de nouveau mon regard sur mon rendez-vous. Je me retrouvais perpendiculaire par rapport au bar et je m'appuyais sur ce dernier à l'aide de mon bras droit, ma main collé contre ma joue. Elle aussi me faisait face, les bras croisés, et son bras gauche touchait le comptoir. Pendant un instant, je restais silencieuse afin de l'admirer. C'était plus fort que moi. Mon regard ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'arrêter à certains endroits de son visage, pour partir explorer d'autres zones de con corps, s'arrêtant également s'il trouvait quelque chose d'intéressant. Un véritable aimant.

« - _Alors, tu fais ce job depuis combien de temps ?_ demandais-je, curieuse.

- _Depuis deux ans._

- _Et tu as quel âge ? _

- _Vingt-trois ans._

- _T'as pas envie de faire autre chose de ta vie ? Je veux dire, ça doit être barbant comme boulot, non ?_

- _Celui-là ou un autre, ce sera pareil. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de me retrouver au chômage._

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _C'est personnel._ »

J'haussais un sourcil devant son refus catégorique. Apparemment, c'était un sujet sensible, il vaudrait mieux que je ne m'aventure par plus sur ce terrain là. Lebreau revint avec nos boissons et je pus hydrater ma gorge qui devenait sèche. Le feu familier de l'alcool brûla quelques secondes dans ma gorge avant de s'estomper.

« - _Elle est super bonne. Tu veux goûter ?_

- _Non merci, je n'aime pas la bière._

- _Comme tu veux. A part mettre des amendes, tu fais quoi de tes journées ?_ »

La question sembla la déstabiliser. Je voulais l'imaginer autrement que jouant son rôle de contrôleur. L'imaginer dans les supermarchés, au cinéma, aux parcs, dans les boîtes de nuit. Même si je doutais que ce soit son genre pour le dernier. Elle ne me semblait pas être de celles à aller se déchainer là-bas, comme moi, mais qui sait, peut-être que je me trompais.

« - _J'aime bien aller à des expositions sur l'art et à des festivals de musique, des concerts…_

- _C'est quoi ton style de musique ?_

- _J'écoute de tout, du moment que le rythme me plait._

- _Arctic Monkeys, tu connais ?_

- _J'ai acheté leur dernier album il n'y a pas longtemps._

- _Moi aussi. Il est sympa mais je préfère son prédécesseur._ »

Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules de boire quelques gorgées de son verre d'alcool. J'avais l'impression d'être dans le cliché du « j'apprends à te connaître ». Les questions sur les goûts musicaux, c'était tellement rasoir… Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose de plus intéressant. Un truc original qui retiendrait son attention.

« - _Je fais de la boxe. On dirait pas comme ça, c'est vrai, mais mes muscles ne ressortent pas. Et heureusement. Sinon, adieu tout mon charme._ »

Surprise, elle leva un sourcil, se demandant la raison de cette soudaine déclaration de ma part. Pour tout dire, je ne savais même pas pourquoi je lui avais dis ça également. Je ne cherchais pas à me vanter, loin de là. Mais c'était comme si je ressentais le besoin de lui faire partager des parties intégrantes de mon être. La boxe en faisait partie puisque je pratiquais depuis cinq ans déjà. Je vois déjà venir les préjugés mais non, ce n'est pas un sport réservé aux hommes et basé entièrement sur les muscles. Il fallait aussi être léger, rapide, habile et tactique. Tout ce que je possédais. J'avais également une certaine force dans les bras et une endurance à toute épreuve. C'était un moyen de se défouler et de m'endurcir. Ce sport forgeait le caractère, nous forçait sans cesse à nous relever lorsque l'on se retrouvait la face contre le ring. Un combat pour les nerfs.

« - _Pourquoi chercher à s'épuiser en pratiquant un sport ?_ demanda-t-elle alors. »

Tiens, j'avais piqué sa curiosité. Je ne l'aurais pas cru.

« - _Je ne fais pas ça pour m'épuiser. C'est un moyen pour moi de dépasser mes limites, de toujours me donner à fond quelque soit les enjeux. Ca m'endurcit autant sur le plan physique que moral. Franchement, ça aide beaucoup, surtout quand ton prof avoue se torcher le cul avec tes copies. Et puis, pour être en forme, dépenses-toi bien !_ »

J'avais prononcé mes derniers mots d'une voix enfantine ce qui la fit légèrement sourire. Encore un bon signe.

« - _Mais il y a d'autre sports. Pourquoi celui-là en particulier ? D'autant plus que tu as plus de risques de te faire salement amoché._

- _C'est peut-être justement ça qui me plait. De ressortir d'un combat avec un œil au beurre noir et la lèvre fendue._

- _Hm... Les femmes sont rares dans cette discipline, je me trompe ?_

- _Non, tu as raison. Et généralement, elles ont souvent un physique masculin. J'ai l'impression d'être la seule à avoir gardé ma part de féminité._

- _C'est vrai que c'est étonnant. _»

Son regard descendit un instant sur mon corps pour détailler mes courbes. Encore une fois, je souris. Bien évidement, elle avait le droit d'apprécier le spectacle.

« - _Et qu'est-ce que tu fais comme études ?_

- _Je suis en licence pro MEMSE, en alternance._

- _Ce qui veut dire ?_

- _Master européen en management et stratégie d'entreprise. Le nom fait peur mais en fait, c'est plutôt facile. Sûrement parce que je suis surdouée._ »

Elle haussa un sourcil, peu convaincue par ce que je venais de dire. Pourtant, c'était partiellement vrai. Bon, je n'étais pas une surdouée, loin de là, mais même sans fournir énormément d'efforts, je réussissais plutôt bien.

« - _Pourquoi avoir choisis cette filière ?_

- _J'aime bien motiver les troupes. Et mes profs de l'année dernière m'ont encouragé pour que j'aille là-dedans._

- _Et ça te plait ?_

- _Bah oui, sinon je ferais autre chose._ »

Ma réponse lui donna matière à réfléchir puisqu'elle reprit quelques gorgées de sa boisson en fixant un point invisible au sol. Mais alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui poser une nouvelle question, une voix familière me héla. Je tournais légèrement la tête pour voir Vanille, ma meilleure amie, se tenir devant les portes du bar, en agitant ses bras dans ma direction. Toujours aussi énergique cette fille. Elle s'avança vers nous, tout sourire.

« - _Ouah, je vois que tu as réussis à l'avoir, ton rendez-vous !_ s'exclama-t-elle en regardant la blonde. »

Merci Vanille pour cette discrétion. Lâchant un soupir, je secouais la tête, désespérée.

« - _Ouais ouais, rentre à l'appart, c'est plus l'heure pour les enfants de sortir_ répliquais-je.

- _Enchantée, moi c'est Vanille_ ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de mon rendez-vous en lui tendant la main et en m'ignorant royalement. »

La blonde, d'abord hésitante, serra finalement la main qu'elle lui tendit en fronçant les sourcils. Puis, la rouquine se tourna vers moi.

« - _Fais pas de bêtise Fang. Pour une fois, j'aimerais dormir tranquillement._

- _Rentre à la maison Vanille_ soupirais-je. »

Elle se contenta de rire et de sortir du bar. Elle était seulement venue pour m'embêter. La garce, j'allais lui faire payer ça. En plus, elle m'avait fait passer pour une fille qui pense seulement à terminer ses soirées par une partie de jambes en l'air ! Bon, j'avoue, c'est ce que j'avais été, il y a de ça deux mois. Mais depuis que j'avais rencontré la blonde, j'avais cessé ce genre d'activité nocturne. Elle était tellement présente dans mon esprit que je ne désirais même plus me retrouver dans les bars de quelqu'un d'autre. Si un jour on m'avait dit que ça m'arriverait, j'aurais ris à gorge déployée. Finalement, je reportais mon attention sur celle qui me faisait face.

« - _Que les choses soient bien claires : je n'ai jamais imaginé une seule seconde que cette soirée se termine sous la couette._ »

Visiblement amusée par ma réaction, elle me fixa avec un sourire.

« - _Ça tombe bien parce que moi non plu._ »

Ça, j'avais deviné. C'était une façon subtile de me montrer qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Dû moins, elle ne l'était pas encore.

« - _Alors c'est parfait_ répondis-je avec un sourire arrogant. »

Le reste de la soirée se déroula relativement bien. Les sujets de conversations se suivirent sans problème et, même si mon interlocutrice n'était pas très bavarde, elle me posait quelques questions. Que ce soit par politesse ou non, je n'y accordais pas d'importance. J'étais contente de lui raconter plusieurs choses à mon sujet. Et en ce qui la concernait, je n'étais jamais rassasiée. J'avais dû lui poser une cinquantaine de question en… En combien de temps ? Un coup d'œil à mon portable m'indiqua qu'il était 22 heures passé. Aucune de nous deux n'avaient vu les minutes s'écouler. Encore un bon signe.

Malheureusement, mon rendez-vous remarqua par la même occasion l'heure tardive, qui eut pour effet de lui faire froncer les sourcils. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à rester aussi longtemps. Énième bon point. Elle descendit du tabouret et attrapa sa veste.

« - _Il est temps que j'y aille._ »

J'aurais bien voulu la retenir mais j'avais suffisamment pris de son temps comme ça. En plus, je n'avais pas envie de paraître trop collante. Je glissais donc de mon perchoir gentiment avant de souhaiter une bonne soirée à Lebreau et de quitter le bar en compagnie de la blonde. L'air s'était nettement rafraîchir au point que j'en frissonne. J'enfilais rapidement ma veste.

« - _Ma voiture est là-bas_ me dit-elle en désignant un parking à quelques mètre de là.

- _Inutile que je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta voiture alors. En tout cas, j'ai vraiment apprécié la soirée, c'était cool._

- _Hm… Certainement._

- _Je suis de si mauvaise compagnie ?_

- _Je n'ai pas dis ça._

- _Alors qu'est-ce que tu dis ?_ »

Elle croisa les bras et afficha un air renfrogné. D'accord, d'accord, je n'obtiendrais pas ses impression de la soirée. Tant pis, j'avais eu ce que je voulais. Avec un sourire, je commençais à faire quelques pas en arrière.

« - _J'te dis à bientôt alors. Passe une bonne soirée Sunshine._ »

J'avais toujours la fâcheuse manie d'affubler les personnes que je connaissais de surnoms. Et, comme je ne lui avais pas demandé comment elle s'appelait, c'était le moment idéal pour lui en trouver un. D'autant plus qu'il lui allait bien. Mais, évidemment, elle n'était pas de cet avis. Je pouvais le voir au regard assassin qu'elle me lançait.

Lui tournant le dos en riant, je me dirigeais vers une petite ruelle, le début du chemin pour rentrer chez moi. Sa voix, presque inaudible, s'éleva derrière moi.

« - _C'est Claire, mon prénom._ »

Joli prénom. Mais le surnom que je lui avais trouvé était encore meilleur. Bon, un bilan de la soirée ? Très agréable et bourrée de surprise. Cette fille était vraiment étonnante et je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne m'avait pas tout dévoilé. Dans tous les cas, elle n'allait pas être débarrassée de moi de si tôt.

* * *

Coupant le contact de ma voiture, j'ouvris la portière afin de mettre pied à terre. La morsure du froid m'assaillis et instinctivement, j'enfouis mon nez dans mon écharpe. L'hiver était arrivé plus tôt que je ne l'aurais voulu. Et avec lui s'ajoutait la pluie, la grisaille et tous ses autres aléas. Le seul avantage avec l'hiver c'était les patinoires extérieures qui ouvraient.

Faisant le tour de ma voiture afin d'être sur le trottoir, je m'adossais sur le capot, les bras croisés, et observais les étudiants qui affluaient. Chaque vendredi, je terminais mon service plus tôt ce qui me permettait de venir chercher ma sœur à la fac. Cette dernière se plaignait souvent des transports, soit parce qu'ils étaient en retard soit parce que les horaires ne collaient pas avec son emploi du temps. Alors, le vendredi, je lui faisais plaisir.

Pendant que j'observais distraitement les étudiants qui sortaient du bâtiment, mon attention se porta sur une fille brune adossée contre le mur, près de l'entrée. Elle me disait quelque chose. Plissant les yeux, je la reconnu. C'était Fang. Cette même chevelure désordonnée aux quelques mèches rouges, cette peau mate et ses yeux d'un vert intense. Que faisait-elle à la fac ? Elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle faisait une licence professionnelle ? D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois que je la revoyais depuis qu'elle m'avait invité dans ce bar en y repensant. Cette semaine, j'avais été affectée à une autre ligne.

Notre soirée me revint en mémoire. Déjà, je m'étais surprise moi-même en acceptant. Plusieurs inconnus m'avaient déjà accosté dans un lieu public afin de me demander de prendre un verre avec eux, ce genre de choses, mais j'avais toujours refusé. Sauf avec Fang. Peut-être parce que c'était une femme ? Ou qu'elle m'intriguait ? Je n'avais toujours pas compris la raison qui lui avait poussé à me mentir à propos de sa carte, lorsque je lui avais collé une amende. Et ça m'énervais. C'était une anomalie présente dans ma vie dont je devais résoudre le problème. Était-ce réellement un problème ? D'autant que la soirée que j'avais passée avec elle n'avait pas été désagréable. J'avais été limite intéressée par tout ce qu'elle avait pu me raconter. Comportement inhabituel de ma part. Passant une main dans mes cheveux, je soupirais. Inutile de me poser toute cette tonne de question, je n'aurais certainement pas les réponses maintenant.

Mon regard dévia de l'étudiante pour se reporter sur la porte d'entrée qui venait de s'ouvrir sur ma sœur et… la rouquine qui était passée en un éclair durant la soirée avec Fang. Bon sang, c'était fait exprès ou quoi ? Agacée, je les regardais se diriger vers la brune qui les accueillit avec un grand sourire. Dans ces conditions là, il était presque inévitable qu'elle vienne jusqu'à moi. Si j'avais su. Et comme pour prouver ses dires, Serah se retourna, me cherchant du regard, et lorsqu'elle me trouva, elle me fit de grands signes, attirant par la même occasion l'attention de ses deux amies. Je passais ma main sur mon visage. J'étais maudite.

Soupirant de nouveau, je redressais la tête pour voir les trois filles s'approcher de moi. Même d'ici, je pouvais voir le sourire qu'abordait Fang. Et à coté de ça, il y avait l'air surpris de Serah, qui était certainement en train d'être mise au courant de l'entrevue que j'avais eu avec la brune. Evidemment, je ne lui avais rien dit, elle en aurait fait tout un plat. Mais si j'avais su qu'elle l'apprendrait comme ça…

« - _Tu avais dis que c'était un dîner entre collègues !_ m'accusa ma cadette lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant moi.

- _Inutile de me faire une scène Serah_ soupirais-je en détournant le regard.

- _Quoi ? Inutile ? Mais…_

- _Laisse tomber Serah_ intervint Fang. _Elle est encore complètement retournée par cette soirée, laisse-lui le temps de se remettre._ »

Serrant les poings, je lui lançais un regard noir. Ah, elle voulait le jouer comme ça ?

« - _J'aurais plutôt dis qu'elle avait été tellement ennuyante que j'en ai oublié de l'omettre._

- _Tu te contredis Sunshine._

- _Sunshine ?_ s'exclama ma sœur, interloquée. »

Bon sang, dans quoi m'étais-je fourrée ?

« - _Ouais, c'est un surnom que je lui ai trouvé_ répondit Fang, visiblement fière d'elle. _Ça lui va bien, pas vrai ? Aussi éblouissante qu'un rayon de soleil._ »

Le tout ponctué par un sourire charmeur. Mais, nullement charmée, évidemment, je me contentais de la toiser avec un regard peu avenant, lui signifiant bien qu'elle devrait rapidement arrêter avec ses idioties. Sa familiarité me déconcertait totalement. Elle me parlait comme si on se connaissait depuis des mois !

« - _Claire, la prochaine fois que tu sors, ne fais pas la cachottière avec moi_ me menaça Serah.

- _Ah, il peut y avoir une prochaine fois ?_ s'enthousiasma la brune. _Cool, demain un verre chez moi ?_

- _Fang, demain on a déjà une soirée de prévue_ répliqua la rouquine en croisant les bras.

- _Bah tant pis, elle pourra venir._

- _Oh, doucement là_ intervins-je en me massant les tempes. _Vous ne croyez pas que j'ai mon avis à donner ?_

- _Je suis d'accord avec elles_ renchérit ma sœur en hochant la tête. _J'en ai marre de te voir te coucher à 22 heures tous les week end. Et je viendrais moi aussi !_

- _Super !_ répondit la rouquine en tapant des mains. _Je t'appellerais ce soir pour te faire part des détails._ »

Non mais je rêve là. Je venais réellement d'être enrôlée dans une soirée d'étudiants sans même avoir mon avis à donner sur la question ? Super. Génial. Exaspérée, je lâchais un énième soupir en secouant la tête. C'était bien pour Serah que je ne contestais pas.

« - _Bon, on papote, on papote, mais j'ai un combat dans vingt minutes _annonça Fang qui regardait son téléphone.

- _Ah c'est vrai !_ répondit son amie en se tournant vers elle. _Vous voulez venir toutes les deux ?_

- _Non._ »

J'avais été catégorique. Déjà que leur enfantillage m'avait fait perdre un temps fou mais en plus elle voulait m'emmener voir un match ! Un combat de quoi en plus ? Certainement de boxe puisque c'était ce que Fang pratiquait. Comme si j'avais envie de voir des lourdauds se taper dessus avec des gants rouges.

« - _Pourquoi non ?_ »

Je reportais mon attention sur ma cadette, la mine déconfite. Ne me dites pas qu'elle avait l'intention d'y aller ! Comme d'habitude, elle m'offrait son visage d'ange avec un magnifique sourire. Elle savait très bien qu'en faisant cette tête là, je ne pouvais pas lui dire non. En fait, je ne pouvais jamais lui dire non, sauf pour les cas extrêmes. Ce n'était pas le cas actuellement ?

« - _Qu'est-ce qui te rebute Sunshine ?_ me demanda Fang. _T'avais l'air de t'y intéressée vendredi. Ça ne dure pas longtemps, trente minutes à tout casser. T'as rien à perdre._

- _Arrête avec ce surnom ridicule_ grognais-je.

- _Seulement si tu accepte de venir._

- _Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que même si j'accepte, tu continueras ?_

- _Oh aller Claire_ intervint ma sœur en me prenant le bras. _Ce serait sympa d'aller voir ça._

- _Bon, d'accord, d'accord_ marmonnais-je.

- _Vous verrez, c'est impressionnant, surtout quand les gars sont sur le ring_ ajouta Vanille. »

Face à cette révélation, Serah n'en fut que plus excitée et plongea directement sur le siège passager de la voiture. Avec un signe de tête, j'invitais les deux autres à rejoindre les places arrière et moi, je pris ma place de conductrice. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ce que j'étais en train de faire. Serah me revaudra ça, dû moins elle avait intérêt !

Démarrant la voiture, je jetais un coup d'œil dans mon rétroviseur pour voir si les deux autres étaient bien installées et m'engageais sur la route.

« - _Dites-moi où je dois aller sinon je vous emmène n'importe où._ »

Mes deux passagères m'indiquèrent donc le chemin, non sans quelques désaccords entre elles qui prenaient une bonne minute à être réglé. J'avais l'impression d'être chauffeur de bus et d'emmener une bande de gamins en colonie de vacances. Et dire qu'à cette heure là, je devrais être rentrée avec Serah pour me reposer bien tranquillement dans mon lit. C'était bien la première fois que je sortais de ma routine. Restait encore à voir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Une fois la destination atteinte, je m'extirpais de mon siège, suivit par les filles qui étaient en train de débattre sur une question existentielle : il fallait mieux sortir avec un type musclé ou un type intelligent ? En voyant ma sœur complètement absorbée dans cette discussion, je me rendis compte que j'avais raté quelque chose dans son éducation. Mais c'était peut-être inévitable après tout. Toutes les filles de son âge étaient comme ça dés que le sujet des garçons était abordé. J'espérais juste que ma cadette ne se laisse pas embobiner par le charme d'un homme qui, au final, ne souhaiterait que son corps. Comme toutes les grandes sœurs au final.

Nous avions pénétré dans le bâtiment et tout de suite, l'odeur de sueur emplit mes narines. Je grimaçais. Belle manière d'accueillir les arrivants. Un peu de parfum ne ferait pas de mal. La salle n'était pas exagérément grande mais avait assez de place pour contenir deux rings et un espace dédié à l'entraînement où traînaient des sacs de sable et d'autre matériel. Ayant remarqué notre arrivée, un homme plutôt rond s'approcha de nous.

« - _Te voilà enfin Fang !_ lança-t-il à l'adresse de la brune. _Tu sais très bien que dix minutes d'entraînement avant un combat, ce n'est pas suffisant. D'autant plus que tu affrontes Jihl, tu sais parfaitement qu'elle n'y va pas de main morte._

- _Coach, elle n'est pas la seule_ répondit Fang en posant une main sur sa hanche.

- _Je m'en fiche, vas te préparer et chauffe-moi ces bras tout mou !_ »

La brune lâcha un soupir mais obtempéra en se dirigeant vers le matériel. Son coach reporta alors son attention sur nous, sans se gêner de nous détailler de la tête aux pieds.

« - _Vous êtes venus en spectateurs ?_ demanda-t-il finalement.

- _Hein ? Amodar, ne me refais pas le coup du « j'ai oublié qui tu es » !_ répliqua Vanille en croisant les bras.

- _Je plaisante gamine_ répondit le dénommé Amodar. _Allez rejoindre Fang, je suis sûr qu'elle est en train de pleurer de trouille comme un bébé._ »

J'acquiesçais à cette image. Étrangement, m'imaginer la brune complètement désemparée me donnait envie de sourire. Sadique, moi ? Pas du tout. Serah ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre la combattante, suivit de près par la rouquine et moi. Nous longions les deux rings ainsi, je pus voir de plus près les boxeurs qui y étaient présents. Ils devaient certainement faire le double de mon poids et n'étaient que de gros tas de muscles. Soufflant comme des bœufs, ils cherchaient à faire plier leur adversaire sous leurs coups. Je pouvais distinguer des filets de sueur glissé sur leur tempe pour venir se mêler au sang qui coulait sur le bord de leurs lèvres. Evidemment, c'était assez impressionnant de voir des masses pareilles se ruer de coups avec force tout en se tournant autour comme des bêtes mais je ne ressentais nullement l'envie de me joindre à eux. Le banc était beaucoup plus attirant.

Pour prouver mes dires, je m'assis sur ce dernier en observant Fang sautiller sur place en agitant ses bras. Elle avait l'air ridicule. Elle avait également troqué ses vêtements pour un simple débardeur blanc et un short de sport. Elle avait de belles jambes, légèrement musclées et bien dessinées. A côté des mastodontes sur le ring, elle ne payait pas de mine. Se sentant observé, elle posa son regard sur moi avant de me sourire.

« - _Ce que tu regardes te plait Sunshine ?_ se moqua-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle.

- _J'ai l'air d'apprécier ?_ répliquais-je froidement.

- _Oui._ »

Lâchant un soupir, je me détournais de cette fille qui commençais à m'exaspérée pour reporter de nouveau mon attention sur les tas de muscles qui gigotaient encore sur le ring. Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir Serah qui observait tout autour d'elle, appréciant visiblement la vue qu'offraient les autres garçons présents dans la salle. Pour ce qui était de la rouquine, elle était en train de motiver la brune en lui promettant du chocolat si elle gagnait. Mais qu'est-ce que je fichais là ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, où j'avais passé mon temps à écouter d'une oreille distraite les trois filles, l'entraîneur de Fang rappela cette dernière à l'ordre pour lui dire qu'il était temps qu'elle aille sur le ring. Serah et Vanille l'encouragèrent tandis qu'elle obéissait pour se glisser entre les cordes et se retrouver sur le tapis de combat. Son adversaire se dévoila enfin : une fille qui devait faire 20 kilos de plus qu'elle, avec des biceps saillants et un regard peu avenant. J'imaginais déjà l'étudiante au tapis. Et pourtant, elle se tenait devant le monstre, le sourire aux lèvres, en train d'enfiler ses gants. Était-elle complètement maso ? Jetant un coup d'œil à son amie, je remarquais que cette dernière n'était nullement inquiète du sort de la brune. Peut-être qu'elle n'allait pas autant se faire amocher au final. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait me faire ? C'était son choix .

« - _Il n'y a presque personne_ constatais-je en voyant les quelques rares spectateurs.

- _Parce que c'est simplement un combat amical, en quelque sorte, avec un autre club_ me répondit Vanille. _Un moyen de tester l'adversaire pour les tournois à venir._

- _Ah… Tu viens souvent la voir ?_

- _La plupart du temps, oui. Je n'influe pas vraiment sur le résultat mais je sais très bien que Fang aime bien que je sois là, même si elle dira toujours le contraire._

- _Moi, je pense plutôt que tu es là pour les mecs_ intervint Serah en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- _Tu peux parler ! Ce n'est pas moi qui matte Snow depuis tout à l'heure._ »

A l'entente de ce prénom, je me crispais. Snow. Celui qui avait le don de me pourrir la journée rien qu'en entendant parler de lui. Lui et Serah se connaissait depuis deux ans déjà, et je l'avais déjà croisé plusieurs fois dans mon appartement, à flâner. Ce garçon était un idiot finit. Chaque fois que je le voyais, il abordait un sourire d'imbécile heureux, et encore plus quand il regardait Serah. Je détestais la façon qu'il avait de la regarder, comme si elle était à lui et seulement à lui. Le jour où ça arrivera, je serais morte. Ma sœur était seulement à moi, et jamais à un idiot de première.

Le son d'une cloche me sortit de mes pensées et je vis Fang et son adversaire commencer à se tourner autour, les mains levées au niveau de leur visage en tant que bouclier. Deux bêtes sauvages prêtes à se bondir dessus. Fang, que j'avais toujours vu abordé un sourire, avait le visage impassible. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur son adversaire, étudiant chacun de ses mouvements. Elle se mouvait comme un félin devant sa proie. Contrairement aux deux autres gorilles, le spectacle de Fang sur le ring avait un certain charme. S'en était presque gracieux, comme une danse.

Les coups de poings commencèrent à fuser. Fang arrivait à les éviter de justesse en essayant de viser les côtes de son adversaire. C'était vraiment efficace de frapper les côtes ? J'aurais plutôt visé d'abord la tête pour tenter de l'assommer quelque peu et ensuite, je lui aurais coupé le souffle et fait perdre l'équilibre en faisant pleuvoir des coups dans son ventre. Je n'y connaissais pas grand-chose en combat mais j'avais une certaine force et je savais me défendre. Mais la boxe, c'était certainement différent de quand on se faisait agresser dans la rue ou ce genre de chose. Ce n'était pas de l'autodéfense mais bel et bien quelque chose de différent. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus par contre.

Lorsque Fang prit le poing de son adversaire en pleine figure, je grimaçais. Elle chancela un instant avant de se reprendre, évitant de justesse un autre coup. Pour l'instant, le monstre avait l'avantage. D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas classés par poids dans ce genre de sport ? S'en était presque déloyale d'imposer un adversaire pareil à la brune. Mais peut-être que le poids n'entrait pas tellement en jeu, même si j'en doutais fortement.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles les deux combattantes s'épuisaient. Alors que Fang reprenait rapidement son souffle en s'éloignant légèrement de son adversaire, son regard se posa où nous nous trouvions. Et c'est à ce moment là que le monstre abattit son poing sur sa tempe, la faisant s'effondrer au sol. De nouveau, je grimaçais. Ca devait faire vraiment mal. Même Vanille lâcha un petit cri de stupeur suivit par Serah. Elles devaient sans doute s'imaginer le scénario catastrophe où Fang était tombée raide morte sous le coup. Ridicule. L'arbitre commença à compter et je pouvais voir les muscles de la brune se tendre tandis qu'elle essayait de se relever. Mais passé les dix secondes, elle était toujours à terre. Dommage. Ça lui apprendra à se laisser distraire. Pour rien en plus.

Son entraîneur l'aida à se relever et la ramena vers nous, bien vite accueillit par Vanille. Malgré sa cuisante défaite, l'étudiante semblait se retenir de rire. Avait-elle perdu le peu de neurones qui lui restait ?

« - _Ouille, t'es bien amochée Fang_ constata Serah en se pencha vers elle.

- _Oh t'en fais pas, dans deux jours ce sera partit_ expliqua-t-elle en tâtant le bel hématome qui ornait son visage.

- _Tu étais bien partit pour gagner_ commença Amodar en croisant les bras. _Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de baisser ton attention comme ça ? _

- _Coach, quand y a des jolies filles dans la salle, j'ai du mal à me concentrer_ répondit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil. »

C'était la meilleure ! Ce n'était pas moi qui lui avais dit de regarder dans ma direction. Elle ne voulait simplement pas assumer et cherchait à rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre. Voyant mon air contrarié, elle rit quelques instants avant de reprendre.

« - _Relax Sunshine, je plaisantais._

- _Et ça te fais sourire de perdre ?_ »

Attrapant une serviette qu'elle glissa à sa nuque, elle me regarda comme si je venais de poser la question la plus idiote qu'il soit.

« - _Je suis debout. Tu crois vraiment que c'est une défaite ?_

- _Evidemment, elle t'a battu._

- _Quelque soit l'issue du combat, on n'est jamais perdant._ »

J'haussais un sourcil, ne comprenant pas du tout où elle venait en venir. Ou alors c'était une manière idiote de se rassurer et de se voiler la face mais elle avait perdu, c'était indéniable. Captant mon regard, elle lâcha un soupir avant d'attraper une bouteille d'eau.

« - _Tu comprendra ça un jour ou l'autre Sunshine_ souffla-t-elle simplement avant de boire quelques gorgées. »

Si tu le dis. Remarquant un calme assez inattendu autour de nous, je constatais que Serah et Vanille s'était volatilisées. Enfin presque. Elle était en réalité en train de discuter avec des garçons à plusieurs mètres de nous. Dans le lot, je remarquais aisément une tignasse blonde qui m'était que trop familière. Il était donc grand temps de rentrer.

M'extirpant du banc, je me tournais vers Fang qui tentait de réduire son hématome en collant sa bouteille d'eau dessus. Amodar était partit, visiblement mécontent de la prestation de sa combattante.

« - _C'est complètement inutile ce que tu fais_ lui dis-je en croisant les bras.

- _On n'a pas de glace, je fais avec les moyens du bord_ répliqua-t-elle sans me regarder.

- _Utilise ça au moins._ »

Je lui tendis un mouchoir qui traînait dans ma veste. Propre bien sûr. Elle l'accepta avant de remonter ses yeux vers moi.

« - _Tu veux jouer l'infirmière avec moi ?_

- _Débrouille-toi toute seule. Et il est temps que je rentre._

- _Je te dis à demain alors._ »

J'allais répliquer mais me souvins rapidement la discussion qu'elles avaient eu quelques minutes plus tôt. J'avais complètement oublié ce détail stupide. Mécontente, je lâchais un grognement qu'elle accueillit d'un rire. Me détournant d'elle, j'appelais Serah qui sursauta à l'entente de ma voix, comme si elle venait d'être prise en flagrant délit. C'était presque le cas. Ayant son attention, je lui fis comprendre qu'il était temps pour nous d'y aller en désignant ma montre et, après avoir salué les mastodontes et dit au revoir à la rouquine, elle me rejoignit.

« - _C'était sympa, pas vrai ?_ me demanda-t-elle en poussant la porte.

- _Ce n'était pas ennuyeux ni divertissant_ répondis-je en haussant les épaules et en sortant mes clés de voiture.

- _Arrête, t'avais l'air complètement absorbée par le combat._

- _J'analysais, ce n'est pas pareil._

- _Si tu n'avais vraiment pas aimé, on serait déjà parties depuis longtemps._

- _C'est bon_ grommelais-je en m'asseyant sur le siège conducteur après avoir déverrouillé la voiture.

- _Fang et Vanille sont sympa pas vrai ?_ continua-t-elle en m'ayant rejoins dans l'habitacle. _D'ailleurs, je suis toujours aussi étonnée que tu connaissais déjà Fang._

- _A t'entendre, on dirait que c'est grave._

- _Non, non ! C'est bien que tu sortes, que tu vois du monde, que tu te fasses des amis._

- _Attends, tu insinues que je devrais me lier d'amitié avec Fang ?_

- _Pourquoi pas ! Vous avez pris un verre ensemble et tu ne l'as toujours pas égorgée, c'est bon signe tu ne trouve pas ?_

- _Je n'en sais rien. Elle m'exaspère._

- _Peut-être qu'elle t'exaspère dans le bon sens. Tu sais très bien que j'ai un sixième sens pour ce genre de chose et je suis sûre que vous pourrez bien vous entendre._ »

Pour toute réponse, j'haussais simplement les épaules et pris le chemin pour rentrer à l'appartement. Je ne ressentais pas réellement le besoin de me rapprocher de la brune mais ma sœur n'avait pas tort, je ne l'avais toujours pas égorgé bien qu'elle me tapait sur le système avec son surnom ridicule et ses insinuations foireuses. Je pourrais juger cela pour amplement demain. Mon Dieu, une soirée. Je voyais déjà les bouteilles d'alcool à la vingtaine, la musique complètement assourdissante, les spots de lumière… J'en avais déjà mal au crâne.

* * *

Marchant dans les rayons avec mon cadi en main, j'étais à la recherche des éléments présents sur ma liste de course. Le samedi, c'était toujours le même rituel : je me rendais au supermarché avec Vanille et on remplissait le frigo ensemble. On pourrait s'imaginer qu'une matinée au supermarché n'avait rien de spéciale mais c'était complètement faux. Surtout en présence de Vanille. Elle était toujours en train de faire les quatre cent coups, comme lorsqu'une gamine accompagnait ses parents faire les courses. J'arrivais toujours à la retrouver dans des endroits complètement insolites. Par exemple, un jour, elle avait réussit à se cacher dans un énorme tas de fruits exotiques qui faisaient office d'une offre spéciale. Et tout ça derrière le dos des agents de sécurité. Je me demandais vraiment comment elle faisait et surtout qu'est-ce qui la poussait à faire des bêtises pareilles. Bon, ça me faisais bien rire, oui, mais quand il fallait payer pour réparer tel ou tel dommage, c'était tout autre chose. En réalité, Vanille était un peu comme ma fille quand j'y réfléchissais. Elle avait beau avoir dix-neuf ans, elle se comportait comme une enfant de huit ans. Repérant mes paquets de bonbons, je me dépêchais d'en mettre cinq dans le cadi avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne vienne s'en emparer. N'en étais-je pas une aussi, de gamine ?

Tournant au bout d'une allée, je m'arrêtais net avant de percuter mon amie qui lorgnait devant… une paire de gants. Il était vrai que l'hiver approchait à grand pas, ou qu'il était même déjà là, et qu'elle se plaignait tout le temps d'avoir les mains gelées lorsque nous étions dehors. J'attrapais donc la paire de gants et la laissait tomber dans le cadi, avec les autres articles.

« - _Contente ?_ demandais-je en lui adressant un sourire moqueur.

- _J'ai repéré d'autres trucs qui me plaisent_ se hasarda-t-elle.

- _Pas possible, on va payer._

- _T'es pas gentille_ termina-t-elle en affichant une moue boudeuse. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel mais ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et rejoignis une caisse. Je préférais éviter de traîner dans les rayons encore plus longtemps, histoire d'éviter qu'un article se retrouve par mégarde dans le cadi. Il fallait s'attendre à tout avec Vanille dans les parages. D'ailleurs, cette dernière s'était décidée à me rejoindre sans se dévêtir de son air contrarié. Comme pour tous les enfants, ça lui passera.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions dans le bus, chargées de nos sacs de course. Ne possédant pas de voiture, nous étions obligées de prendre les transports en commun. Personnellement, ça ne me gênais pas du tout mais Vanille se plaignait toujours du poids des sacs. A croire que c'était elle qui payait le loyer ! Elle finançait une petite moitié avec sa bourse et ses jobs pendant les vacances mais c'était moi qui ramenais le plus d'argent. Avec mon salaire d'apprenti, je me faisais environ 900 euros par mois, une somme que je trouvais tout à fait correctement. Le loyer et toutes les charges comprises coûtaient environ 400 euros, du coup j'arrivais à finir les mois avec 400 ou 200 euros. Franchement, financièrement, je me débrouillais pas mal, j'étais assez fière de moi.

« - _Tu as bien appelé Lebreau pour lui dire qu'on réservait une table ce soir ?_ me demanda soudainement mon amie.

- _Evidemment ! Depuis quand j'oublie de faire des réservations ?_

- _Depuis que tu es tout le temps dans la lune, andouille. Déjà toute la semaine tu avais la tête ailleurs et aujourd'hui aussi. Tu m'as bien foutu trois vents involontaires en une matinée ! Je suis sûre que tu n'arrête pas de penser à Claire._

- _Et alors ? C'est un crime ?_

- _Non mais tu devrais peut-être éviter de te faire des fausses joies._

- _Comment ça ?_

- _Je suis prête à mettre ma main à couper que les filles ne l'intéresse pas. Et en plus de ça, je ne la vois pas du tout sortir avec quelqu'un, être amoureuse, tout ça. D'après ce que Serah m'a dit à son sujet, elle est seulement sortit avec deux ou trois garçons au lycée mais ça n'a duré que deux mois grand maximum. Je sais très bien que tu es têtue Fang mais selon moi, ce n'est pas une fille pour toi._

- _Mais qui a dit que je voulais sortir avec elle ? Pour l'instant, je veux simplement apprendre à la connaître. Et arrête de juger les gens sans les connaître._

- _Fais pas ta susceptible, je te dis juste ce que je pense._

- _Je vais finir par croire que tu me lance un défi_ lui dis-je avec un sourire arrogant. »

Elle rit avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.

« - _Impossible d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec toi_ fit-elle semblant de dramatiser. _J'arrive même pas à te mettre en colère !_

- _Ah ah, la bonne blague ! Le jour où tu me mettras en colère, j'arrêterais l'alcool._

- _Impossible, c'est bien ce que je pensais._ »

Je lui souris avant de reporter mon attention sur le paysage qui défilait. Même si je ne laissais rien transparaître, ses paroles me laissaient songeuse. Evidemment, j'avais un réel coup de cœur pour Claire, le premier en fait. Et, bien que pour l'instant, le plan était d'apprendre à la connaître, je m'inquiétais pour la suite. Si elle n'aimait effectivement pas les filles, qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire ? L'oublier ? Rien que maintenant, ça me paraissait impossible alors vous imaginez plus tard. Ça ne me ressemblait pas d'essayer d'anticiper le futur. J'étais plutôt du genre à vivre au jour le jour. Mais en ce concernait la blonde, c'était différent. Tout était différent. Je me comportais vraiment comme une adolescente face à son premier grand amour. Vanille avait peut-être raison, je devrais peut-être ne pas me laisser emporter. Et comment j'étais sensée faire ça ? C'était comme demander à un lion de ne pas se jeter sur une proie sans défense. Je fonctionnais comme ça, par impulsion, dans vraiment réfléchir. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas freiner mes ardeurs. Bon, après tout, je verrais bien ce soir. J'avais bien l'intention de reparler avec Claire et je verrais bien ce qu'il va en découler.

Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, je remarquais que Vanille agitait sa main juste devant moi et, visiblement, me parlait.

« - _Tour de contrôle, je crois que l'on a perdu Fang. Allo Fang, vous me recevez ? Destination atteinte, je répète, destination atteinte._ »

Face à ce spectacle, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avant d'être traînée par mon amie hors du bus.

« - _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?_ soupira-t-elle en me voyant hilare. »

Pour toute réponse, je lui accordais un sourire complice avant de partir joyeusement en direction de notre appartement, le sac de course toujours en main. J'en avais même oublié mes interrogations. Ce n'était pas mon genre de m'inquiéter bien longtemps. Tant mieux, non ?

* * *

**Alors alors ? La structure générale est assez banale je trouve : Fang et Vanille en coloc, Light qui bosse et qui habite avec Serah, c'est un peu ce qu'on trouve généralement mais j'ai plutôt misée sur les petits détails pour démarquer l'histoire. Des scènes qui sortent de l'ordinaire, le sport que pratique Fang, des petits trucs par-ci par-là. Bref, comme je vous l'ai dis, j'ai déjà toute la suite en tête, faut juste la mettre sur papier. J'sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre vu que je suis encore en plein bac blanc (mouhaha j'écris au lieu de réviser) mais j'ferais de mon mieux pour l'avoir posté d'ici ce week end. Mais vous préférez attendre plus longtemps et que je poste tout ce qu'il reste en même temps ou que je poste une partie dés que je l'ai terminé ? **


	2. Deuxième partie

**Me revoilà avec la suite ! Après une semaine, ça fait long. J'ai été pas mal occupée avec le maudit bac blanc et d'autres trucs en rapport avec le lycée, et tout ça risque de continuer pendant un bon moment j'pense. T.T M'enfin, la deuxième partie est là, c'est l'important. Et la prochaine sera la dernière. J'sais pas vraiment c'que j'ai, avec mes OS en trois parties. xD Bref, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, tout ça tout ça. :3**

* * *

« - _Et voilà les shots !_ »

La tablée m'accueillie avec des applaudissements et des sifflements tandis que le posais le plateau remplis de verre de tequila sur la table. La soirée avait débuté depuis une bonne heure déjà mais nous avions décidé unanimement d'attendre avant de commencer à boire. Histoire qu'il y a ait un minimum de discussions intéressantes et surtout intelligentes. Et puis, ce petit moment de calme m'avait permis de discuter un peu plus avec Claire et j'avais pu me rendre compte à quel point j'aimais l'agacer. C'était tellement facile de l'énervée que ça en devenait jouissif. Et puis, comme j'étais du genre taquine, c'était difficile de résister à la tentation. Mais mis à part ça, j'ai découvert tout un tas de choses la concernant, surtout grâce à sa sœur qui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'ajouter son grain de sel à la discussion. Et, puisque je ne l'avais pas vu de la semaine, je pouvais me permettre de rattraper le temps perdu.

Reprenant ma place sur la banquette, entre la blonde et Gadot, un gros tas de muscle dans le style de Snow, j'attrapais sans plus attendre un verre et le bus cul sec. J'ignorais le brasier qui s'allumait dans ma gorge et reportais mon attention sur les conversassions qui avaient repris.

« - _Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas tous retrouvés_ déclara Yuj, un des mes camarades.

- _La dernière fois remonte à trois semaines, t'appelle ça longtemps toi ?_ se moqua Snow avant de vider son verre.

_- Bah ouais ! Avant on se faisait quelque chose tous les week end. Vous êtes tous devenus vieux jeu._

- _Du tout_ répliqua Gadot qui posait son verre vide sur la table. _Je vais en boîte tous les week end moi, j'ai pas besoin de vous pour sortir._

- _Ah bah c'est sympa_ marmonna Maqui en secouant la tête. _Tu pourrais au moins nous inviter._

- _Moins y a de monde avec moi, mieux j'peux pécho._

- _Tu sais Gadot, y a pas que ça dans la vie_ soupira Vanille. _Tiens, regarde Fang par exemple !_

- _Quoi moi ?_ demandais-je, interloquée.

- _Tu as arrêté de te faire la première fille venue. Comme quoi, tu n'es pas un cas désespéré Gadot. _

_- Oh, que les choses soient bien clair, je ne me faisais pas toutes les filles que je rencontrais. Et arrête avec ça merde, j'passe pour quoi maintenant ?_

- _Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un secret_ se moqua Hope.

- _Ouais mais… Mais même !_ »

Agacée, je croisais les bras et décidais de me taire. Je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Hope mais Vanille savait pertinemment que si les choses se passaient bien, je tenterais ma chance avec Claire. Mon amie semblait déterminée à me faire passer pour celle qui s'intéressait seulement à ce qu'il y avait sous le pantalon. Ou plutôt la jupe. Bref.

« - _Bon, avant que tous les verres soient vidés, trinquons_ déclara Snow en se levant, de nouveau un verre dans la main. _A nos retrouvailles et à nos deux frangines qui nous honore de leur présence !_

- _Fais attention à ce que tu dis Snow_ le menaça la blonde en prenant néanmoins un verre. »

Tous l'imitèrent et les bruits de verres qui s'entrechoquaient se mêlèrent aux rires et aux mots. Et, comme un seul homme, nous vidâmes nos verres d'une traite avant de se rassoir et de se moquer de ceux qui s'étranglaient à moitié comme Hope ou Serah. Le premier n'était pas du genre à boire, surtout parce qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool. En plus, comparé aux autres membres de notre groupe, c'était le plus jeune, seulement âgé de dix-sept ans. Snow s'amusait à l'appeler « Le Bleu ».

Alors que je me penchais pour me servir un énième verre, quelqu'un me devança et pris l'objet de mes convoitises. Me tournant vers le voleur, je me surpris à tomber sur la belle blonde assise à côté de moi. Ne se sentant nullement coupable de son méfait, elle m'observa un instant avec un regard interrogateur avant de boire son verre. Claire taquine ? Je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Reprenant contenance, je me tournais légèrement vers elle, mon épaule contre le dossier de la banquette.

« - _T'as pas l'impression que je voulais prendre ce verre ?_

- _Oh, ça a du m'échapper._ »

Totalement provocante. Une toute nouvelle facette mais elle n'en restait pas moins froide.

« - _J'espère pour toi que ça ne se reproduira plus._

- _Ne fais pas ton bébé, il y en a plein d'autre, des verres._

- _Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas en avoir pris un autre ?_

- _Pour voir comment tu réagirais. Je ne m'étais pas trompée._ »

Elle ne laissait rien paraître mais je savais pertinemment qu'elle avait envie de sourire. Je commençais à bien la cerner derrière son masque.

« - _Attends-toi à des représailles Sunshine._

- _J'en tremble._ »

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je m'étais rapprochée d'elle de quelques centimètres, si bien que nos genoux se touchaient. Je n'avais nullement envie de lui laisser le dernier mot.

« - _Tu devrais. Après tout, tu ignores beaucoup de choses à mon sujet._

- _Toi aussi je te ferais dire._

- _Ca m'étonnerait que tu sois dangereuse._

- _Tu crois ça ?_

- _Ouais._ »

Un raclement de gorge détourna mon attention. De l'autre côté de la table, Serah nous fixait avec un petit sourire moqueur et s'était penchée en avant afin de pouvoir nous entendre.

« - _Pour ta gouverne Fang, Claire à déjà mis au tapis bon nombre de gens_ expliqua-t-elle en regardant son aînée avec une lueur de nostalgie dans le regard. _Quand nous étions plus jeunes, elle donnait une sacrée raclée aux enfants qui se permettaient de m'embêter. Et même au lycée elle a du casser un bras ou deux pour des raisons que j'ignore encore._ »

Dans ma tête, je modélisais la scène. Ca donnait un rendu vraiment étrange et drôle au point qu'un rire s'échappa de mes lèvres, rapidement réprimandé par le coude autoritaire de la blonde.

« - _Alors c'était une sorte de caïd ?_ me hasardais-je en riant de plus bel.

- _Exactement ! Dans le genre terminator_ ajouta sa cadette.

- _Je suis là hein_ grommela l'intéressée en croisant les bras.

- _Claire, terminator ? Je confirme !_ lança Snow, en se joignant à la conversation par la même occasion. _Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le nombre de fois où elle m'a maltraité._

- _Tu le mérite_ répliqua Claire en lui lançant un regard noir.

- _N'empêche, ça ne change rien au fait qu'elle ne me terrifie pas du tout_ insistais-je en haussant les épaules.

- _J'pense que son poing ne tardera pas longtemps à rencontrer ta joue_ remarqua Snow en croisant les pupilles de l'aînée Farron. »

Me retournant vers celle qui était à coté de moi, je souris encore plus en voyant ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs.

« - _Je te rappelle que je fais de la boxe._

- _Tu crois que ça va m'empêcher de te casser la figure ? _

- _Evidemment._

- _Tu m'agace_ soupira-t-elle en se massant les tempes. _Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je continue à parler avec toi._

- _La tentation est irrésistible, hein ?_

- _C'est plus une réaction puérile qu'une tentation._

- _Tout est synonyme de tentation avec moi._

- _Oh, je n'en doute pas avec ton bel hématome. C'est terriblement sexy._

- _Je savais que tu tomberais sous mon charme._ »

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle décida de laisser tomber et reporta son attention sur la tablée. Je l'imitais et remarquais que Serah et Snow ne nous avait pas quitté des yeux. Tous deux semblaient concentrés, comme si ils étaient plongés dans d'intense réflexion. Je décidais de les ignorer en participant à la discussion qu'avaient Vanille et Gadot sur les plantes exotiques. Ne me demandez pas d'où ils sortaient ça, je n'en savais absolument rien. Mais ça ne pouvait être qu'amusant.

Les minutes passèrent durant lesquelles les verres se vidèrent rapidement pour être à nouveau remplis à une vitesse foudroyante. Le tout accompagné par des fous rires et des conversations des plus loufoques. Une soirée des plus normale en somme. On avait même eut droit à un strip tease de la part de Gadot et de Yuj. Ces deux là étaient complètement refaits. Mais leur attention fut vite détournée de leur pitrerie, que je trouvais bien amusante, lorsque la musique se fit plus forte dans la salle et que les spots s'allumèrent, éclairant la piste de danse. C'était l'heure de danser.

Sans se faire prier, tout le groupe se leva avec des exclamations de joies pour aller se déhancher au centre de l'espace dédié uniquement à cette activité. Tous sauf Claire, évidemment. Je savais bien qu'elle n'était pas du genre à danser. Et si j'essayais de la convaincre ?

« - _Aurais-tu deux pieds gauche Sunshine ?_

- _Pas du tout. Je n'aime simplement pas danser._

- _J'en doute._

- _Et bien doute._ »

Bon, la stratégie de la provocation ne semblait pas être la bonne pour ce coup là.

« - _Roh aller, si tu reste ici, seulement à regarder, c'est nul._

- _Non, ça me fait très plaisir de rester là._

- _Fais-moi plaisir._

- _Jamais._

- _Mais c'est super de danser._

- _Pas pour moi._

- _Ca te fera du bien._

- _Non._

- _Bon, tant pis pour toi_ déclarais-je en me levant. »

Mais au moment où je me détournais d'elle, Hope arriva vers nous d'une démarche soulignant bien qu'il avait trop bu. Le pauvre, il me faisait presque pitié avec son manque d'équilibre plus que flagrant. J'aurais peut-être du l'empêcher de trop boire. Lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur, je passais un bras dans son dos afin de la maintenir et de l'aider à s'assoir sur la banquette, à côté de Claire.

« _- Si je continue à danser, je vais tuer quelqu'un_ expliqua-t-il d'une voix aux drôles intonations.

- _Bon et bien, je crois que tu as trouvé de la compagnie Sunshine_ annonçais-je en faisant un clin d'œil à l'intéressée. _Surveille les enfants pendant que les autres s'éclatent._

- _C'est ça, va te dandiner comme ces idiots_ répliqua-t-elle, moqueuse. »

Et je ne me fis pas prier. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais déjà sur la piste de danse en train de suivre le rythme de la musique. Je pouvais sentir l'alcool circuler plus rapidement dans mon sang et brouiller mes sens. Ca n'en était que plus grisant. La danse avait toujours été pour moi un moyen d'évacuer tout et n'importe. Comme lorsque je boxais en fait. Je me laissais aller aux pulsions musicales. Normalement, ça donnait un rendu gracieux et sensuel mais une fois ma dose d'alcool dépassé, je ressemblais à une sorte de phoque que se dandine. Je pouvais l'affirmer puisque certaines personnes avaient gardé des vidéos de l'évènement. Je m'en fichais, ça m'avais bien fait rire.

* * *

Pourquoi ce foutu feu ne passait-il pas eu vert ? Voulait-il me faire perdre encore plus patience ? Mon index tapait nerveusement le volant alors que je serrais ce dernier presque avec hargne. Je tentais de faire abstraction du bruit qui m'entourait mais c'était peine perdu.

« - _Et après Fang s'est prise pour un dauphin !_ s'esclaffa Serah, pliée en deux à côté de moi.

- _C'était énorme !_ renchérit Vanille, dans le même état.

- _Mais je suis un dauphin _objecta Fang. »

Cette dernière avait tenté de parler très sérieusement mais évidemment, les intonations de sa voix ne suivaient pas le même rythme. Elle était complètement refaite, littéralement affalée sur la banquette arrière. J'avais l'impression qu'elle pourrait s'écrouler à chaque seconde. Quelle idée de boire comme elle l'avait fait.

« - _Ce n'est pas drôle vous savez _intervins-je en reportant mon attention sur le feu, toujours rouge. _A force, elle va finir avec un coma éthylique._

- _Un coma antalgique ?_ marmonna la brune.

- _Elle est costaud_ répliqua Vanille en croisant les bras, mécontente de ma remarque.

- _Peut-être mais ça n'empêchera pas la chose de se produire. Vous êtes amies non ? Tu devrais faire plus attention à ce qu'elle fait._

- _Mais y a pas mort d'homme !_ »

Soupirant, j'appuyais sur l'accélérateur alors que la lumière verte apparue enfin.

« - _Claire, t'es qu'une rabat joie_ m'accusa ma cadette.

- _Pardon ?_ m'offusquais-je. _Je ne fais que dire la vérité. C'est vous qui êtes bien trop naïve. Il serait temps d'ouvrir les yeux._

- _Blablabla, on écoute pas les vieilles peaux _chantonna la rouquine. »

Etais-je la seule dans cette voiture à être encore sobre ? J'aurais peut-être dû laisser nos deux passagères surprises se débrouiller pour rentrer chez elles plutôt que de prendre pitié. Ca m'apprendra à avoir trop de compassion.

La soirée avait rapidement dégénéré. Tous s'étaient lâchés côté boissons alors on avait eu le droit à de véritables monuments. Je ne préférais même pas m'en rappeler tellement c'était pitoyable. Et amusant, il fallait l'avouer. En fait, même si cette soirée avait dépassé certaines limites, elle avait été plaisante. Pendant que les autres se défoulaient sur la piste de danse, j'avais pu discuter avec Hope malgré son état d'ivresse. Plutôt gentil comme garçon, même si l'alcool lui avait fait déblatéré des stupidités digne de celles de Snow. Et lorsque tous les autres furent dans l'incapacité de danser, ils nous rejoignirent pour débuter leurs nombreuses conversations sans queue ni tête. Mais même dans tout ça, je ne m'étais pas ennuyée, à ma plus grande surprise.

Après quelques minutes à suivre les indications de Vanille, cette dernière m'indiqua un immeuble et je me garais devant. Le quartier semblait être plutôt sympathique mais c'était difficile à juger aux alentours de deux heures du matin.

« - _Merci de nous avoir ramené_ me remercia gaiement la rouquine.

- _C'est normal_ me contentais-je de répondre.

- _Il faudra qu'on remette ça_ déclara Serah en se tournant vers son amie. _J'ai passé une superbe soirée !_

- _Moi aussi ! T'en fais pas, je te dirais quand est-ce qu'une autre soirée sera prévue._ »

Elle se tourna alors vers Fang, qui semblait occupée à chanter quelques chose.

« - _On est arrivé alcoolo, sors de la voiture !_

- _On dort pas dedans_ ? s'étonna la brune.

- _Tais-toi et contente-toi de descendre_ soupira son amie en lui ouvrant la portière et en la poussant à l'extérieur. »

Mauvaise tactique. Au lieu d'utiliser ses jambes, Fang se ramassa merveilleusement bien le sol. Vanille jura avant de sortir de la voiture et de tenter de soulever son amie, sans grand résultat. Roulant des yeux, je descendis de la voiture afin de les rejoindre sur le trottoir. Fang était vraiment dans un état pitoyable. Ca valait bien une petite photo, non ? Souriante, je pris mon téléphone afin d'immortaliser ce moment, sous les yeux ébahis de Vanille.

« - _Un moyen de pression au cas où_ me justifiais-je en haussant les épaules. »

Parce que je savais pertinemment que j'allais revoir la brune, et que cette dernière allait encore s'amuser à me chercher des noises, comme elle l'avait fait durant la grande majorité de la soirée. Rangeant mon appareil dans ma poche, je me penchais afin de l'aider à se relever et de lui permette de s'appuyer sur moi. Je grimaçais en sentant la forte odeur d'alcool qui émanait d'elle et me tournais légèrement vers Serah.

« - _Attends moi là, je vais ramener cette idiote._ »

Elle hocha simplement la tête, visiblement amusée par la situation. Qu'elle vienne la soutenir, elle rigolera moins.

« - _Tu sais Sunshine, je suis une grande fille, je peux marcher toute seule_ marmonna Fang alors qu'elle s'appuyait de tout son poids sur moi.

- _Evidemment_ soupirais-je.

- _Désolée pour ça_ commença Vanille alors qu'elle composait le code de l'appartement. _D'habitude elle arrive plus ou moins à marcher._

- _Il faut vraiment être débile pour se mettre dans un état pareil_ grommelais-je en entrant dans le hall de l'appartement tandis que la rouquine tenait la porte.

- _Elle est comme ça_ se contenta de répondre la rouquine en commençant à monter les marches. _On habite au deuxième étage._ »

Et comme par hasard, il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur. Génial, c'était bien ma veine. J'entrepris tout de même de monter les marches, tout en maintenant fermant Fang contre moi alors que je la sentais glisser. Elle se souvenait quand même comment lever les jambes et plier les genoux, c'était déjà ça. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers elle, je remarquais qu'elle était étonnamment calme. Ses yeux étaient presque clos et sa respiration assez régulière. Une bonne chose pour moi. Si elle s'était agitée, ça aurait été très difficile de lui faire grimper les marches.

Après des minutes qui me parurent interminables, Vanille s'arrêta devant une porte avant de la déverrouiller de l'ouvrir. Elle se tourna alors vers moi et glissa un bras dans le dos de la brune.

« - _Merci, je pense que j'arriverais à la mettre au lit._

- _Dieu merci_ soufflais-je en lâchant son amie. »

Cette dernière tangua légèrement avant de s'appuyer sur la rouquine et sur le mur. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, visiblement contrariée. Je l'ignorais royalement.

« - _Bon et bien bonne nuit_ leur dis-je avant de m'éloigner.

- _A toi aussi !_ »

Je descendis rapidement l'escalier et une fois dehors, remontais dans la voiture sous le regard amusé de ma sœur. Alors que je mettais le contact, je tournais les yeux vers elle en haussant un sourcil.

« - _Un problème ?_

- _Oh non, aucun_ répondit-elle sans se départir de son sourire. »

Je savais pertinemment qu'elle me mentait mais je n'y fis pas plus attention. Pour l'instant, j'avais seulement hâte de rentrer à la maison et de me prendre un repos bien mérité après cette soirée quelque peu agitée.

* * *

Les bras croisés, je fixais les divers sandwichs présents sur l'étalage. Il y en avait vraiment pour tous les goûts et je n'avais aucune idée duquel prendre. Qu'est-ce que Claire aurait choisis ? J'aurais peut-être du la questionner sur ses aliments préférés tiens. Bon, tant pis. J'attrapais un poulet crudité et un jambon emmental avant d'aller à la caisse. Elle prendra celui qu'elle préférera. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à cette heure-ci dans le supermarché. Les gens mangeaient plutôt dans les restaurants et les fast-foods. Pourtant, payer un sandwich revenait à beaucoup moins cher. C'était peut-être le froid qui les dérangeait.

Une fois mes achats payés, je quittais le commerce pour rejoindre l'arrêt de bus. Adossé contre la vitre, je sortis mon portable afin de chercher le numéro de Claire dans mon téléphone. J'avais réussis à l'obtenir grâce à Serah par l'intermédiaire de Vanille. La blonde ne se doutait évidemment de rien. Pianotant donc sur les touches, je lui proposais de déjeuner avec moi avant d'envoyer le message. Elle allait me reconnaître, j'avais utilisé son surnom. J'aurais bien aimé voir la tête qu'elle allait faire en voyant le message mais bon, on ne pouvait décemment pas tout avoir. Dommage.

Le bus arriva quelques minutes après et je grimpais dedans, prenant ma place habituelle, contre cette foutue barre de fer. Il y avait des places assises mais je préférais les laisser aux personnes qui en avaient réellement besoin. En plus, je n'avais que trois arrêts avant ma destination.

La reprise avait été assez difficile ce matin, d'autant plus que je ne m'étais pas complètement remise de la soirée de samedi. Vanille m'avait fait un petit topo sur ce qu'il s'était passé, puisque je n'en gardais aucun souvenir, et je regrettais d'avoir bu autant. Maintenant, Claire devait sans doute me voir comme une dépravée qui se noyait dans l'alcool. Surtout qu'elle avait du me ramener jusqu'à chez moi. Evidemment, je ne terminais jamais les soirées en étant sobre mais je n'avais jamais dépassé certaines limites. Il avait fallut que je passe ce cap en présence de le blonde. J'avais honte, je l'avouais mais désormais, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Mais depuis quand je m'inquiétais de ce que l'on pouvait penser de moi ? Cette fille avait vraiment le don de changer mes habitudes, même sans s'en rendre compte. Si on m'avait dit ça il y a quelques mois, j'aurais explosé de rire.

Mon portable vibra, m'indiquant que je venais de recevoir un message et je le consultais hâtivement.

_Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ?_

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Trop prévisible ma belle. Je me dépêchais de lui répondre.

_Mystère Sunshine._

Elle devait quand même avoir sa sœur dans la liste des suspects. Ou alors elle était beaucoup moins maligne que ce que je pensais. Je fus agréablement surprise de recevoir sa réponse quelques secondes après.

_Alors tu peux oublier l'idée de déjeuner avec moi._

Ah, alors comme ça elle me pose un ultimatum ! Dommage pour elle, j'avais déjà mon plan de prévu.

_Je ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix Sunshine. Attends-toi à me voir débarquer dans cinq minutes._

Fière de moi, je rangeais mon appareil, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne me répondrait pas et gardais mon esprit rivé sur ma destination. Je savais bien que la blonde serait réticente face à ma proposition alors c'est pour ça que je me dirigeais actuellement vers l'arrêt où elle se trouvait le plus souvent. Par contre, si elle avait été assignée à une autre ligne, j'aurais l'air d'une véritable idiote. Mais le risque en valait la chandelle.

Finalement, le bus s'arrêta à l'arrêt que je désirais et à mon plus grand soulagement, je vis ma blonde monté. Automatiquement, son regard se posa sur moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant la colère briller dans son regard. Je commençais à bien cerner ses réactions. Lorsqu'elle arriva à mon niveau, mon sourire s'élargit. Son odeur vint me chatouiller les narines et mon cœur s'emballa face à notre proximité. Dire que je ne ressentais rien pour elle serait un véritable mensonge.

« - _Tu ne me lâcheras jamais, n'est-ce pas ?_ demanda-t-elle en prenant la carte que je lui tendais.

- _Dans le mille_ répondis-je avec un sourire arrogant. »

Elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de continuer son travail après m'avoir rendu la carte. Je me positionnais devant les portes, attendant que le chauffeur les ouvre, et descendis par la suite du bus, suivis par Claire.

« - _J'espère au moins que tu as pris de bons sandwichs_ commença cette dernière en croisant les bras.

_- Poulet crudité et jambon emmental_ énonçais-je en lui tendant le sac. »

Elle marmonna quelque chose avant de prendre celui au poulet crudité et d'annoncer dans son talkie-walkie qu'elle prenait sa pose. J'avais gagné cette manche apparemment. De toute façon, si elle ne voulait vraiment pas déjeuner avec moi, elle n'aurait pas accepté, ce qui voulait dire que me présence n'était pas une véritable gêne pour elle. Bon, on progressait, c'était une bonne chose.

« - _Pas trop difficile dimanche matin ?_ demandais-je en me dirigeant vers un banc de libre.

- _C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question_ répliqua-t-elle en me suivant. _Vanille t'a raconté dans quel état tu étais au moins ?_

- _Oui, évidemment. J'avoue avoir abusé sur l'alcool pour finir comme ça. Mes toilettes ont bien souffert en passant._

- _Epargne-moi les détails._

- _Dommage, c'est vachement intéressant._ »

Arrivée devant un banc de libre, je me laissais tomber dessus et commençais à déballer mon sandwich. Claire s'installa près de moi sans pour autant toucher à son sandwich.

« - _Ca te sert vraiment à quelque chose de boire autant ?_ »

Légèrement surprise, je la détaillais un instant. Serait-elle en train de me reprocher d'avoir terminé la soirée dans un piteux état.

« - _Je m'amuse simplement_ répondis-je en haussant les épaules. _Mais samedi soir j'ai effectivement dépassé mes limites, ça arrive à tout le monde. _

- _Ca t'amuse d'améliorer tes chances d'avoir un coma éthylique ?_

- _On croirait entendre ma mère !_

- _Je te pose seulement une question Fang._

- _Tu t'inquiète pour moi Sunshine ?_ »

Lâchant un grognement, elle détourna le regard avant d'entamer son sandwich. J'avais visé juste apparemment. J'aurais pu insister mais c'était tout de même une belle victoire alors je décidais d'en rester là. N'empêche, c'était étonnant de la voir s'inquiéter pour moi. Malgré ses airs détachés, elle faisait attention à son entourage. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'elle.

« - _Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois_ murmurais-je, comme pour moi-même.

- _Tu fais ce que tu veux_ marmonna-t-elle.

- _Peut-être. Et sinon, tu as apprécié la soirée malgré les débordements ?_ »

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et réfléchis un instant, comme si elle hésitait à se confier.

« - _Étrangement oui_ finit-elle par déclarer. _Je me suis… amusée je dirais. Mais c'est toujours plus intéressant de se promener dans un musée._

- _Toujours un truc à redire toi_ me moquais-je avec un sourire. _Je vais te sortir plus souvent je crois._

- _Je ne suis pas un chien Fang. Et je peux sortir toute seule._

- _C'est ce que tu dis._

- _Et j'ai parfaitement raison._

- _J'en doute._ »

Elle roula des yeux mais garda le silence. Encore gagné. Avec un sourire satisfait, je mordais dans mon sandwich. Cette pause déjeuner allait être très divertissante.

* * *

« - _J'ai trouvé un film sympa qui passe demain au cinéma, on pourrait y aller._

- _Ça dépend. C'est quoi comme film ?_ »

Le téléphone contre mon oreille, maintenu par mon épaule, j'étais en train de planifier avec Fang notre soirée de vendredi tout en préparant le dîner. A côté de moi se tenait Serah qui m'aidait en épluchant les carottes. Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la soirée de samedi et contre toute attente, une amitié avait commencé à se développer entre la brune et moi. Outre le fait que nous passions le plus clair de notre temps à nous chamailler, les moments passés avec elle était étrangement agréable. Et nous partagions plusieurs centres d'intérêts en commun ce qui permettait de facilité nos nombreuses sorties. A côté de ça, j'arrivais même à supporter ses insinuations un peu trop présentes. Je passais chaque vendredi soir en sa compagnie et parfois même le samedi après-midi ainsi que le soir. Ma sœur pensait que j'étais devenue folle, et je le croyais également au début mais non, ce n'était rien de tout ça. J'étais réellement devenue amie avec Fang, cette fille qui était tout mon contraire dans son comportement.

« - _Euh ça se passe en Inde apparemment_ expliqua mon interlocutrice. _Je crois que ça parle des femmes qui se révoltent ou un truc du genre. Le genre de film qui dénonce quoi. Au pire tu regarderas la bande annonce et tu me diras ce que tu en pense._

- _Non non, ça à l'air très bien_ contrais-je. _On ira voir ça._

- _J'étais sûre que ça t'intéressais._

- _Arrête de te prendre pour un devin._

- _Je te connais simplement par cœur Sunshine._

- _Fais gaffe, je te rappelle que j'ai toujours la photo de toi, ivre morte sur le trottoir._

- _Rah, t'es vraiment cruelle avec moi !_

- _Bon chien. Maintenant, va te préparer à manger, je suis sûre que tu meurs de faim._

- _Rira bien qui rira le dernier._ »

Sur ce, elle raccrocha et je retirais l'appareil de mon oreille afin de le poser sur le plan de travail.

« - _Encore une soirée de prévue avec Fang ?_ me demanda ma cadette.

- _Est-ce que tu me ferais un reproche ?_ m'étonnais-je.

- _Non pas du tout !_ rectifia-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. _C'est juste que ça me fait encore tout drôle de vous voir si proche._

- _Tu étais pourtant la première à dire que ça allait coller entre nous._

- _Oui mais ça ne m'empêche d'être surprise !_ »

Affichant une moue boudeuse, elle croisa les bras telle une enfant et je ne pus qu'être attendrie face à se spectacle. Elle était vraiment adorable lorsqu'elle faisait cette tête là. Je lui ébouriffais alors gentiment les cheveux avant de me remettre à la cuisine.

* * *

Levant les yeux, j'admirais le bâtiment qui me faisait face. Il abordait une architecture assez complexe, magnifiquement bien taillé dans la pierre, où des écritures y étaient inscrites dans des vingtaines de dialectes différents. Devant son entrée se tenaient deux hommes baraqués, les bras croisés, abordant un air des plus sérieux possible. Mais qu'est-ce que Claire fichait dans cet endroit ? On se croirait dans une de ces soirées VIP réservées aux célébrités. D'autant plus que les quelques personnes qui fumaient leur cigarette devant le bâtiment étaient foutrement bien vêtu. A quoi je ressemblais moi, avec mon manteau d'hiver, mon écharpe et mon jean délavé ? Serah aurait quand même pu me prévenir. Ou alors elle ignorait complètement de quoi s'agissait cette soirée.

Evidemment, lorsque j'avais appris que la blonde n'était pas disponible pour notre soirée habituelle, ma curiosité avait été piquée au vif. N'ayant réussit à obtenir aucunes informations de la part de la concernée, je m'étais rabattue sur sa sœur et cette dernière m'avait simplement indiqué le lieu où se rendait son aînée. Et maintenant que j'y étais, les questions s'accumulaient.

Me redressant, j'avançais d'un pas qui se voulait assuré vers les deux gorilles faisant certainement office de videurs. Il fallait que je tente d'entrer pour savoir ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur. Les deux hommes me jaugèrent d'un mauvais œil lorsque j'arrivais à leur hauteur mais je pris l'air le plus supérieur possible afin de leur faire comprendre que je n'étais pas là par hasard.

« - _C'est une soirée sous invitation_ déclara l'un d'eux après un moment de silence.

- _Parce que vous pensez que je n'ai pas été invitée ?_ feignais-je l'outrance en posant mes mains sur mes hanches. _Je suis une amie de Claire Farron, elle m'a demandé de la rejoindre. Vous voulez peut-être que je l'appelle pour obtenir une confirmation ?_ »

Evidemment, je ne connaissais pas du tout les chances de réussites de mon plan que je venais tout juste d'élaborer. Ce n'était même pas un plan, je fonçais tête baissé. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur moi et de se pousser finalement afin de me laisser le passage. Bingo.

« - _Ce ne sera pas utile. Passez une bonne soirée._ »

Toujours dans mon rôle de grosse snobe, je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et pénétrais dans le bâtiment. Ce que je découvrir à l'intérieur me cloua littéralement sur place. Devant s'étendait un hall gigantesque, où plusieurs fresques se trouvaient ci et là, décorés par des toiles, des tableaux et autres œuvres d'art. Un énorme buffet se trouvait près d'un mur et un grand nombre de personnes étaient présentes dans la pièce, formant des petits groupes qui discutaient ou qui observaient les œuvres exposés. Génial, je venais de tomber dans une sorte d'exposition de peinture. J'aurais peut-être du prendre Claire au sérieux lorsqu'elle m'avait montré à maintes reprises à quel point elle appréciait l'art. Personnellement, je ne décelais rien de très intéressant dans ses toiles, même en m'y approchant de quelques pas.

Détournant mon attention des œuvres, je sondais la salle à la recherche de mon amie. Et je ne mis pas de temps avant de la trouver. C'était comme si mon regard était irrémédiablement attiré par elle. Je pouvais la reconnaître à des kilomètres et même dans un bain de foule. Mais là, sa tenue attirait encore plus mon attention. Elle portait une magnifique robe rose pâle, comme les étranges reflets de ses cheveux, qui épousait parfaitement ses formes magnifiquement bien dessiné. La naissance de sa poitrine était révélé par un léger décolleté et sa cuisse droite était à découvert, grâce à ce côté de sa robe fendue. Comment pouvais-je prétendre être son amie après ça ? Je crevais d'envie de me jeter sur elle, de l'embrasser et de… Merde, me revoilà partis dans mes fantasmes. Il fallait vraiment que j'apprenne à les contrôler. De toute façon, j'étais déterminée à les assouvir un jour ou l'autre. Pour cela, il fallait que ma jolie blonde tombe sous mon charme.

Toujours plongée dans ma contemplation, je m'avançais d'un pas qui se voulait assurer en direction de celle que je convoitais. Comme si elle avait sentit ma présence, elle se retourna pour me faire face et la surprise se peinait sur son visage. Evidemment, ma présence ici était des plus surprenantes mais c'était le but de la manœuvre. J'adorais la prendre par surprise, comme lorsque je débarquais chez elle sans prévenir pour l'emmener n'importe où ou simplement regarder la télévision. Je décochais un sourire en coin, lui faisant parfaitement comprendre que j'avais quelque chose en tête. Et c'était vraiment quelque chose.

« - _Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici Fang ?_ demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras lorsque je fus arrivée à sa hauteur.

- _Tu croyais vraiment que ton « empêchement » allait m'interdire de passer du temps avec toi ? _répliquais-je, une main sur la hanche.

- _Tch, tu es irrécupérable_ grommela-t-elle en détournant le regard. _Comment as-tu fais pour rentrer ?_

- _J'ai dis que l'on était des amies très… intimes. Je crois qu'ils ont bien capté le message._

- _Fang !_ s'énerva-t-elle en replongeant ses pupilles dans les miennes.

- _Je plaisante Sunshine, relax ! J'ai dis que l'on était simplement des amies et que tu m'avais invité, voilà._

- _Tu aurais pu mieux t'habiller._

- _Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais la haute noblesse. D'ailleurs, tu m'explique ?_ »

Alors qu'elle allait me répondre, un raclement de gorge détourna mon attention. Je remarquais seulement maintenant la présence de deux hommes, qui discutaient visiblement avec Claire avant que je ne vienne les… interrompre. Mon amie se tourna également vers eux, reprenant un peu plus de sérieux.

« - _Excusez-moi, voici Fang, une amie_ déclara-t-elle en faisant un signe de main dans ma direction. _Fang, voici Yaag Rosch et Cid Raines, des artistes qui ont exposé quelques unes de leurs œuvres ici._

- _Salut les gars_ répondis-je simplement avec un sourire arrogant. »

Les deux hommes levèrent un sourcil, surpris par ma familiarité et sûrement par mon manque d'éducation. Ma blonde se retourna vers moi, les sourcils froncés. J'attendais toujours ma réponse. Elle le comprit rapidement puisqu'elle m'expliqua :

« - _Je t'ai déjà dis plusieurs fois que j'appréciais l'art. Ainsi, j'ai plusieurs contacts dans ce domaine, dont Yaag et Cid avec lesquels j'entretiens de bonnes relations. Ils m'ont donc invité à cette exposition. _

- _Préférée à des tableaux, quelle honte !_ »

Amusée, elle me lança un sourire. Une chose dont je ne me lassais jamais. A chaque fois que j'arrivais à la faire sourire, c'était comme si je venais de décrocher le gros lot. Le spectacle en valait la peine, croyez-moi.

« - _Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire réellement ici ?_ m'interrogea-t-elle plus sérieuse.

- _Ah oui ! J'ai une surprise pour toi._ »

Mon sourire s'agrandit lorsque je vis son regard dubitatif. Sans plus de cérémonie, je fouillais les poches de mon manteau pour en sortir deux billets que j'agitais devant elle. Pas n'importe quels billets, évidemment.

« - _Un festival de musique est organisé en décembre à Lille_ commençais-je. _D'après ce que j'ai vu, c'est un gros évènement alors je nous ai pris deux places. J'ai également réservé l'hôtel, puisqu'on passera le week end là-bas._ »

Encore une fois, je ne lui avais pas vraiment laissé le choix mais à force, elle en avait l'habitude. De toute façon, j'étais certains qu'elle allait apprécier. Et vu la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, je ne m'étais pas trompée. Elle prit un des billets avant de lever le regard vers moi. Comme à chaque fois que je lui faisais plaisir, je pouvais lire l'incompréhension dans son regard, une infime joie et autre chose d'impossible à identifier. Au fil du temps, j'avais bien compris qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on fasse attention à elle. Comment ne le pourrais-je pas, hein ?

« - _Merci Fang_ dit-elle alors en regardant de nouveau le billet. _Mais tu aurais pu quand même attendre de m'en parler avant de choisir un hôtel !_

- _T'en fais pas, j'ai pas pris le truc miteux du coin._

- _J'espère bien._ »

Je souris. Ma mission de la soirée était accomplie. J'aurais bien voulu rester encore un peu mais je ne me sentais pas du tout dans mon élément ici et je n'avais aucune envie d'écouter leurs discussions sur l'art. Je n'étais pas dupe, ils ne devaient parler que de ça. Ainsi, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, je me penchais vers mon amie jusqu'à ce que mon souffle frôle son cou, son oreille.

« - _Passe une bonne soirée_ murmurais-je. _On se voit demain. Et en passant, t'es terriblement sexy dans cette robe._ »

J'aurais presque dit qu'elle avait frissonné mais ça pouvait très bien être mon imagination. Me redressant, je plantais mes yeux un instant dans les siens avant de m'éloigner et de retourner dehors, où la morsure du froid était reine. Enserrant ma taille de mes bras, je frissonnais. Il ne me restait plus qu'à retourner chez moi et à m'ennuyer profondément. Demain sera plus intéressant.

* * *

« - _Je lui ais asséné une droite mémorable, en l'envoyant directement au tapis ! Vous auriez dû voir l'expression éberluée de son entraîneur !_ »

Fang se tenait le ventre, hilare, toujours sans n'avoir touché à son assiette. Demain nous partions à Lille, pour le fameux festival, et il avait été décidé que la brune et la rouquine viennent dormir chez nous ce soir afin de faciliter notre départ pour le lendemain. Je commençais à regretter amèrement cette décision, prise surtout à cause de l'entêtement de ma sœur, lorsque j'écoutais la boxeuse raconter ses soi-disant exploits sans même avoir mangé. On n'avait pas toute la soirée. Surtout que c'était moi qui allait conduire demain et qu'à côté de ça, il allait falloir que l'on se lève tôt.

« - _Arrête de faire l'imbécile et mange Fang _marmonnais-je alors que je terminais mon assiette.

- _T'es juste jalouse de ne pas avoir assisté à ça_ répliqua mon amie.

- _Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point._

- _Hé mais moi je veux encore entendre d'autres anecdotes_ intervint Serah la bouche pleine. »

Je lui lançais un regard noir alors que la boxeuse repartait de plus belle dans un récit stupide. Vanille ne se préoccupait pas réellement de la discussion, son attention entièrement focalisé sur la télévision qui se trouvait derrière nous. Je décidais de faire abstraction des âneries que pouvait sortir la brune et me levais pour aller nettoyer mon assiette, emportant la casserole au passage.

Même si je ne laissais rien transparaître, j'étais quelque peu excitée à l'idée du week end que j'allais passer. Je m'étais informé un peu au sujet de ce festival et ce dernier ne manquait pas d'animation et de groupes de musiciens, qui collaient parfaitement avec mes goûts musicaux en passant. Ce sera un week end riche en découverte et en émotion, j'en étais certaine. Le passer avec mon amie était un plus que je ne pouvais pas ignorer. J'avais beau ne jamais l'admettre, c'était en sa compagnie que je m'amusais le plus. Que je me sentais mieux. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, surtout lorsque l'on savait que nous ne cessions de nous envoyer des piques. Je ne comprendrais jamais ce lien qui nous unissait. Parce que lien il y avait, c'était certain. En y réfléchissant, à part ma sœur, Fang était la seule personne proche de moi. Je restais réservée avec mes collègues, mes connaissances comme Yaag et Cid, sans jamais en trop dévoiler sur mon sujet. Mais avec Fang, je n'hésitais pas une seule seconde à lui faire part de ce qui me définissait. Mais c'était normal n'est-ce pas ? C'était ce que les amies faisaient. Amies… Pour ce mot sonnait-il extrêmement faux d'un seul coup ?

« - _Tu rêvasses Sunshine ?_ »

Je sursautais, surprise par l'arrivée de la brune avant de reporter mon attention sur elle. Toujours ce sourire et cette manière si provocante de se tenir. Instinctivement, je croisais les bras en m'adossant sur le meuble. Comment ne pas répondre à ça ? Elle s'approcha de moi, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de mon corps. Il y avait également quelque chose que j'avais remarqué ces dernières semaines, au fil de notre relation. A chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait assez proche de moi, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait et je devenais extrêmement tendue. Je perdais presque le contrôle. C'était arrivé petit à petit. Plus je la voyais et plus je ressentais tout ça. J'en venais presque à regarder ses lèvres avec avidité. A ces moments là, je me faisais peur.

« - _C'est quoi ce regard Sunshine ?_ »

Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, je commençais à assimiler le fait que je la fixais depuis un long moment. Rougissante puisque prise sur le fait, je détournais la tête. Je craignais qu'elle ait vu ce qui se tramait dans ma tête durant cet échange et c'était fort probable. J'étais presque un livre ouvert pour elle, et ça avait le don de m'agacer. Depuis quand m'étais-je montrer aussi transparente ?

Sans que je ne m'y attende, ses doigts caressaient doucement ma joue, faisant revenir irrémédiablement mes yeux sur elle. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine à se toucher et je savais parfaitement que ma chaire de poule était visible. Son regard émeraude me sondait, analysant la moindre de mes réactions, m'attirant complètement dans son intensité et j'en eus le souffle coupé. Je réagissais comme une adolescente. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tout ça pouvait-il bien signifier ? Toutes ces sensations, quelle en était la source ? Fang, oui, mais il n'y avait pas qu'elle. Impossible de mettre le doigt dessus. Alors je restais là, muette et immobile, à me perdre dans l'immensité de ses pupilles. C'était à la fois apaisant et excitant, toujours sans raison.

« - _Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_ »

La voix de ma sœur se glissa à mes oreilles. Douce, elle venait pourtant de briser cet instant. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, comme si je venais de me réveiller, je me décalais afin de mettre une distance convenable entre moi et Fang avant de poser mes yeux sa ma cadette.

« - _Rien_ soufflais-je, la voix légèrement nouée. »

Forçant les sourcils, je me raclais la gorge afin que ma voix ait plus de contenance.

« - _Rien_ répétais-je, ferme. »

Dubitative, Serah fit la navette entre moi et Fang. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle allait dire quelque chose ainsi, je quittais la cuisine pour rejoindre Vanille qui était désormais assise en tailleur devant la télévision. L'impression d'avoir de drôles de papillons dans le creux de mon ventre ne m'avait pas quitté. Ni cette douce chaleur où les doigts de Fang s'étaient retrouvés plus tôt. Ni les soubresauts de mon cœur. Reprends-toi pensais-je.

« - _Tu sais Vanille, il y a un canapé juste derrière toi_ dis-je, tentant de faire abstraction de ce qui venait de se dérouler.

- _Attends, c'est le meilleur passage_ répondit-elle, évasive. »

Roulant des yeux, je décidais de la laisser à sa contemplation et retournait près de la table à mangée, où Serah et Fang étaient revenues. Mon regard ne s'attarda pas plus sur elles avant que je ne commence à débarrasser. Je ne voulais pas que ma sœur me pose des questions sur ce qu'elle avait vu. Qu'avait-elle vu d'ailleurs ? Fang en train de me caresser la joue ? Moi en train de la dévorer du regard ? Comment pouvais-je expliquer un pareil tableau ? Ca restait un mystère. Une envie incompréhensible. Mais pour l'instant, j'avais autre chose à penser. Je partais en week end après tout. N'était-ce pas fait pour se détendre ?

Les minutes s'écoulèrent où je me concentrais uniquement sur ma besogne. Ma sœur et la brune avaient visiblement rejoins Vanille dans le salon puisqu'elles n'étaient pas à table. Et Fang n'avait même pas terminé son assiette. Qu'est-ce qui me retenait de lui en foutre une ? Mon travail terminé, je regagnais ma chambre. Et je m'arrêtais net dans l'encadrement de la porte en y découvrant Fang, assise en face de mon bureau, mes croquis en main. Alors comme ça, elle s'amusait à fouiller ?

« - _Tu veux de l'aide peut-être ?_ »

Se tournant vers moi, je fus surprise de constater l'expression sérieuse qu'elle abordait. Fang sérieuse ? Je devais sans doute rêver. Je fis quelques pas dans sa direction.

« - _C'est toi qui les a fait ?_ me demanda-t-elle en montrant les quelques croquis qu'elle avait dans les mains.

- _Oui._ »

Je devrais être énervée de constater qu'elle avait fouillé impunément mon bureau, surtout qu'elle était tombée sur mes dessins, mais étrangement ce n'était pas le cas. J'avais toujours été rebutée à l'idée de montrer ces quelques feuilles à qui que ce soit mais les voir sous les yeux de ne la brune n'agitait rien en moi.

« - _Je comprends mieux ta… passion pour l'art. Tu dessines vachement bien, pourquoi tu n'en vends pas ?_

- _Ce que tu dis est ridicule Fang._

_- Quoi ? Mais non, regarde ! C'est super, je suis sûre que certains paieraient pour avoir des dessins pareils. Et tu pourrais même peindre quelques trucs, qui sait._ »

Elle agita les feuilles devant moi et je fronçais les sourcils, agacée. Elle ne connaissait rien de ce milieu et elle venait me donner des conseils stupides ? Lui arrachant les papiers des mains, je les remis dans un tiroir, là où était leur place.

« - _Retourne dans le salon avant que je ne m'énerve_ lui lançais-je. _Et que je ne te reprenne plus à fouiller ma chambre._ »

Elle haussa les épaules mais se leva tout de même.

« - _Comme tu veux Sunshine._ »

* * *

« - _Regarde, c'est énorme !_ »

Et je pesais chacun de mes mots. Devenant nous s'étalait un immense espace aménagé spécialement pour le festival. Des scènes de tailles différentes se trouvaient ici et là, accompagnées de stands de nourriture, de produits dédicacés à tel ou tel groupe et d'une foule de personne qui se promenaient entre ces éléments. Sans oublier les décorations bien présentes, sur le thème de Noël, offrant un effet encore plus festif à ce spectacle, et la musique qui nous englobait. Au comble de l'excitation, je commençais à sautiller sur place, comme Vanille le faisait si souvent devant des magasins de vêtements.

Nous étions arrivées à Lille depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes mais nous nous étions tout d'abord arrêtées à l'hôtel afin de déposer nos affaires. Malgré les inquiétudes de Claire à ce sujet, elle avait trouvé l'hôtel assez bien. Le seul bémol pour elle était la chambre que nous devions partager. J'avais tenté de lui faire voir le bon côté des choses en lui montrant que nous avions chacune notre lit mais madame n'avait rien voulu entendre. Honnêtement, dormir dans le même lit qu'elle ne m'aurait surtout pas dérangé. Encore plus après notre… échange d'hier soir. Ce dernier trottait toujours dans mon esprit, revenant sans cesse. Je n'avais vraiment su comment interpréter le comportement de la blonde à ce moment là mais il était évident qu'elle n'en avait pas été indifférente. Et c'était ce qui avait poussé ma détermination à profiter de ce week end pour lui faire part de ce que j'attendais réellement d'elle. J'en avais marre de jouer simplement le rôle d'amie. Il m'en fallait plus et je l'avais toujours su.

Ma contemplation des lieux terminée, je me tournais vers mon amie qui affichait un large sourire, également heureuse de se retrouvé ici. Qu'est-ce que je disais quand j'étais certaine que ça lui plairait ?

« - _Alors Sunshine, on commence par quoi ?_ m'empressais-je de demander, impatiente de découvrir tout ce que ce festival avait à nous offrir. »

Sortant de sa possible transe, elle sortit rapidement le plan de son sac avant de le consulter. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle releva les yeux vers moi.

« - _Je ne sais pas, il y a tellement de choses à voir_ répondit-elle, presque paniquée.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir en premier ?_ demandais-je en me positionnant à côté d'elle pour regarder à mon tour le plan.

- _Ce concert là. Mais ça va nous faire rater celui-là qui est en même temps._ »

Enfouissant mon nez dans mon écharpe, je réfléchis un instant. Avec tous les concerts qui passaient, on n'allait pas pouvoir assister à tous ceux que l'on voulait. Il fallait donc trancher, même si c'était un choix difficile. J'attrapais alors sa main pour l'entraîner en direction du premier concert qu'elle m'avait montré. La scène n'était pas loin.

« - _Tant pis, on essayera de voir la fin de l'autre quand celui-là sera terminé_ expliquais-je. _En attendant, on va profiter un max._

- _Tu as raison_ souffla-t-elle en se laissant entraîner. »

Une fois près de la scène, je tentais de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds afin de voir quelque chose. La foule était vraiment présente, à croire que presque tout le pays s'était réuni ici. Je réussis à voir les artistes qui commençaient à se préparer sur la scène. Autour, l'énergie était bien présente. Les gens s'impatientaient, laissaient exploser leur passion dans des discussions bruyantes. C'était étrange d'attendre la même chose que des centaines de personnes, d'être réunis dans un même lieu. Comme si nous étions tous, d'une certaine façon, connectés. C'était grisant.

La musique du groupe que nous étions venus voir se fit entendre, étouffant les autres bruits alentours. Les lumières sur la scène s'allumèrent, accompagnées de plusieurs effets pour notre plus grand bonheur. Mon cri se joignit à ceux des autres tandis que je commençais à suivre le rythme de la musique, les bras en l'air. A côté de moi, Claire était dans le même état. Elle qui était d'habitude si retenue se lâchait complètement. Comme pour l'art, je n'avais pas évalué l'importance qu'elle portait à la musique. Mais après tout, c'était également une forme d'art, non ?

Les heures s'écoulèrent et je les passais à hurler des paroles en sautant sur place comme une dégénérée, en compagnie de ma blonde préférée, et également en allant de scènes en scènes pour assister à de différents concerts. J'aurais pu faire ça toute la journée mais la faim me rattrapa rapidement et, alors que nous nous dirigions vers une nouvelle scène, je m'arrêtais.

« - _Je crois bien que je meurs de faim, pas toi ?_ demandais-je à l'adresse de mon amie. »

Elle se stoppa à son tour pour me jauger un instant.

« - _J'ai cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais._ »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

« - _Tu sais, c'est pas un crime d'avouer avoir faim_ remarquais-je, les mains sur mes hanches.

- _Je n'ai pas dis le contraire._ »

J'allais répliquer quand je remarquais un flocon se poser lentement sur le nez de Claire. A lui seul, il annonça la venue d'une dizaine d'autre, pour qu'une multitude commence à tomber du ciel lentement. Un fin rideau de neige dansait alors tranquillement devant mes yeux. Les premiers flocons. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils allaient tomber pendant le festival. Espérons que cela ne pose pas de problème au niveau de l'organisation. Je reportais mon attention sur ma blonde et une idée me vint à l'esprit alors que je revoyais ce premier flocon de poser sur elle.

« - _Tu dois faire un vœu_ déclarais-je.

- _Pardon ?_

- _Fais un vœu. Le premier flocon t'a choisie, c'est la tradition._

- _Ne te fous pas de moi Fang, y a aucune tradition ridicule à ce sujet._

- _Quand bien même, ça ne va pas te tuer de faire un vœu, si ?_

- _Arrête de faire l'idiote. Les vœux ce sont pour les enfants._

- _Aller Sunshine, rien qu'un._

- _Mais non !_

- _Fais-le et je paye toutes nos sorties pendant trois semaines._ »

Elle hésita. J'en étais sûre ! Quelle radine celle-là !

« - _D'accord mais ça reste ridicule._

- _Ouais ouais. Aller, ferme les yeux._ »

Elle roula des yeux avant d'obéir. A moi de jouer. Souriante, je me rapprochais d'elle, de façon à ce que nos deux visages respectifs ne soient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Sa douce odeur me caressait les narines et je pouvais sentir son souffle régulier sur ma peau. Elle fronça les sourcils, signe qu'elle avait perçut mon rapprochement mais qu'importe. Je n'allais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Mais malgré ma détermination, je restais immobile quelques secondes, pris par une certaine angoisse. Et si elle me repoussait ? Et si elle mettait fin à notre amitié après ça ? Je n'avais aucune garantie de sa bonne réaction. J'espérais simplement qu'elle ne fasse rien de tout ça. Mais bon sang, c'était de moi qu'on parlait ! Un chagrin d'amour n'allait pas me démolir, c'était impossible. Et puis, elle ne pouvait décemment pas résister à mon charme. Oui, je m'inquiétais pour rien. De toute façon, plus vite je le ferais, plus vite je serais fixé.

Après avoir difficilement déglutis sans réellement m'en rendre compte, je me rapprochais encore plus, frôlant ses lèvres de les miennes. Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur s'affolait. Je sentis ses lèvres s'entrouvrir légèrement et, alors que j'apprêtais à y sceller les miennes, ses mains se posèrent sur mes côtes pour me faire reculer. Pas bon du tout. Mes yeux trouvèrent les siens, indéchiffrables, et le silence s'installa entre nous. Silence que je ne supportais absolument pas et qui ressemblait à un poignard qui s'enfonçait petit à petit dans ma poitrine.

« - _Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ?_ demanda-t-elle finalement.

- _T'embrasser_ répondis-je sans hésitation.

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Ca me parait évident. Je ne peux pas me contenter d'une simple amitié avec toi._

- _Et si je refusais ce genre de relation, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?_

- _Bah je t'oublierais._

- _Et notre amitié restera intacte selon toi ?_

- _J'en sais rien moi, pourquoi tu me pose toutes ces questions ? A quoi ça sert d'imaginer des situations ? J'en ai rien à faire. Dis-moi simplement ce que toi tu veux._ »

C'était la seule chose que je voulais savoir. J'avais l'impression de retomber dans mon adolescence, dans ces moments où l'on ose déclarer sa flamme et que l'on se retrouve dans l'attente du jugement. Claire détourna le regard et je pouvais voir ses joues rosir. Elle était gênée. Bon signe ou mauvais signe ? Je ne saurais vraiment dire mais ne supportant plus cette attente qui me paraissait interminable, je joignis mes mains aux siennes afin que son regard revienne sur moi.

« - _Dis-moi._ »

Presque une supplication. Pitoyable. Finalement, elle lâcha un soupir et je sentis une pression sur mes mains, signe qu'elle y refermait ses doigts. Et ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, m'offrant un spectacle inoubliable. Je ne saurais dire le nombre de choses qu'ils me révélèrent. La tendresse, l'inquiétude, le désir, la retenue, la peur, l'impatience. Tout un flux d'émotions qu'elle arriva à me transmettre d'un simple regard.

Je ne saurais vraiment dire si c'était elle ou moi, mais le vide qui nous séparait avait été comblé et nos lèvres étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre. Fermant les yeux, j'en savourais les moindres instants. Ses lèvres étaient incroyablement douces, comme je l'avais imaginé dans mes songes, avec un goût merveilleusement bon qui me donnait envie d'y goûter, encore et encore. Mes mains lâchèrent les siennes pour venir se glisser derrière sa nuque, rapprochant son corps du mien et approfondissant le baiser. Ce n'était pas la première que j'embrassais et pourtant, toutes ces sensations que je ressentais étaient inédites. Un brasier bienveillant semblait me consumer, m'entraînant dans mes désirs et dans la tendresse de cet échange. De son côté, je pouvais sentir qu'elle était légèrement hésitante même si ses lèvres se mouvaient délicatement contre les miennes. Ses mains étaient accrochées à mon manteau, crispées, comme si elle avait peur que ses jambes se dérobent sous elle. Une de mes mains glissa dans son dos.

Néanmoins, à bout de souffle, elle rompit le baiser et son regard se planta sur mon cou. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui trottait dans sa tête mais si elle venait à me dire qu'elle ne ressentait que de l'amitié envers moi après ça, ça allait barder. Autour de nous, la neige continuait à tomber mais je l'ignorais, entièrement focaliser sur la blonde qui se trouvait dans mes bras.

« - _Ecoute Fang, je ne suis pas sûre_ commença-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence_. De ce que je ressens réellement pour toi. Ca reste confus mais… Je ne sais pas, j'ai envie de…_ »

Son visage s'empourpra et je ne pus refréner mon sourire. Adorable.

« - _Je sais ce qu'on va faire_ répondis-je en passant ma main sur sa joue. _N'essaye pas de comprendre et fais ce que tu as envie. Et moi, je ferais pareil. Enfin, c'est pas vraiment comparable puisque je sais déjà ce qu'il en est pour moi mais on va faire comme si. On verra ou ça nous mènera. Je préfère largement tenter quelque chose, même au risque d'être déçue après, que de passer à côté. Pas toi ?_ »

Relevant la tête, elle me toisa un instant. L'océan, troublé jusqu'à lors, semblait retrouvé son calme. Les sentiments et Claire étaient deux choses que cette dernière semblait se forcer à opposer. Dans de telles conditions, les mots étaient strictement inutiles alors, il valait mieux qu'elle découvre ce qu'elle ressentait réellement par elle-même. Ça avait beau avoir des aspects d'expérience, c'était bien plus à mes yeux.

« - _Ça me va_ annonça-t-elle finalement en glissant sa main dans mes cheveux. »

Mon sourire s'élargit et je retournais à la découverte de ses lèvres, puis avidement que précédemment. Que voulez vous, à force de se retenir, il faut que ça sorte à un moment ou un autre. Elle me laissa mener la cadence, enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou et je n'en fus que plus ravie. Mon cœur ne cessait de faire des siennes, ma raison se brouillait à cause des douces sensations que ses lèvres me faisaient ressentir et mes mains glissaient sur ses hanches, ses cuisses, son dos, ses joues, désireuses de la découvrir. De nouveau à la recherche d'air, elle recula légèrement. Aucune endurance. Ses pupilles brillaient, ses joues étaient légèrement rosies et ses lèvres entrouvertes hurlaient à la tentation dans un petit sourire. Découverte ou non, elle était mienne à présent, et je n'allais plus la quitter d'une seule semelle. C'était bien la première fois que tout ça m'arrivait. J'avais désiré un bon nombre de personnes avant mais j'avais je ne les avais aimé. Et Claire, je l'aimais, j'en étais sûre, et je m'en foutais complètement des raisons. C'était un fait, point barre.

Mon attention fut rapidement détournée de ma belle lorsque j'entendis mon ventre grogner, signalement son mécontentement. Le captant également, Claire m'adressa un sourire moqueur avant de tapoter l'impatient.

« - _Que dirais-tu de manger des hot-dogs ?_ proposa-t-elle en désignant un stand de ce mets délicieux d'un signe de tête. »

Parce qu'elle pensait vraiment que j'allais refuser ? Joignant ses doigts aux miens, je lui accordais un sourire avant de me diriger vers le dit stand, écoutant mon ventre faire des siennes. La neige avait recouvert le sol d'un très léger duvet blanc, plus ou moins à certains endroits, et les gens autour s'enthousiasmait de voir les flocons. Claire pressa sa paume contre la mienne. J'avais de toutes autres raisons d'être heureuse et c'était peu de le dire. La neige ne faisait indéniablement pas le poids.

* * *

**Comme c'est meugnon. La prochaine partie sera encore dans ce genre là, héhé. 8D Mais je me tais, je me tais, à force j'vais finir par tout raconter et ça va pas le faire. Bon bon, petites prévisions, lorsque j'aurais terminé cet OS, je repartirais sur Une danse, pour le boucler également, et je commencerais un nouvel OS assez... surprenant je pense. M'enfin vous verrez bien le moment venu. En tout cas, j'espère que cette seconde partie vous aura plu et on se retrouve pour la prochaine !**


End file.
